Silver's Story
by L33tkitty
Summary: The children of the Harry Potter cast go to Hogwarts. The story of the third generation of mischief makers and their adventures. I suck at summaries. First fic. Please reveiw and be nice.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Hey… Sirius, James, over here." A voice hailed the twins as they ran through the train, looking for an empty compartment. They turned. Sticking their heads out of nearby compartments were four flaming redheads, a boy and three girls. "Thank god. I though I was going to be stuck with these three all by myself forever." The boy said.

The twins grinned slyly. "I dunno Zach. I dunno if we can handle four Weasley Cousins." Sirius said, mockingly serious.

Zach snorted. "I'd be more worried about us. Come on. You haven't met Venitia yet." He motioned to one of the redheads, who seemed to have something about her that gave her a little extra beauty.

James and Sirius shrugged, and entered the compartment. Zachary, or Zach as he liked to be called, grinned back. He was short and stocky, with lots of freckles.

"Where's Danny?" James asked. Daniel Longbottom, Danny, was another Weasly cousin, the son of Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The four of them, James, Sirius, Danny, and Zach, had plans to be the most feared troublemakers in all Hogwarts history (Though they were often told that this was going to take quite some doing).

"Right behind you." Came a voice. The twins jumped, and turned around, pointed dungbombs at the voice. A round-faced redhead grinned back.

"Danny… Don't do that!" Sirius said.

"But the looks on your faces were so funny." Danny complained.

"Why don't you three come inside and meet Venitia." Zach said.

"I have 'met' Venitia." Danny drawled. "She is my cousin as well you know. Besides, the compartment's too full."

Zach sighed. "I know. How about this, James and Sirius meet Ventitia while you scout out a new compartment for us boys so the girls don't have to be overly bored by us."

"Why me?" Danny asked. "Why don't you scout out a compartment…"

Zach threw up his hands. "Because I'm already in here and you aren't! Now get going."

Of course, while this argument was going on, Venitia smiled up at the twins and very quietly said, "Hello. I'm Ventitia. I'm Bill's daughter."

"So we gathered." Sirius said dryly.

"Hi. I'm James Potter, and this git is, sadly, my twin brother Sirius." James stuck out his hand, while dodging Sirius's attempts at hitting him. "You're mother is Fleur, isn't she?" He asked as she tentatively shook it. Ventitia nodded. "So you're part Veela, right?"

"Potter. As in Harry Potter?" A sneering voice outside the compartment said.

Everyone turned. Standing outside was a blond boy, flanked by two other boys that looked as though they had giant blood in them. Behind the boy, a blond girl was trying to sneak away.

"Yeah." Sirius said carefully. "We're his sons. Why?" He'd heard about Malfoys, and this boy fit the description.

The boy sneered. "I'm Serpen Malfoy, and this is my sister, Sarah." The boy grabbed the blond girl, who sighed, and faced him.

"Serpen, let me go." She said calmly.

"No. Mum told me to keep an eye on you, and so you're not going anywhere." Malfoy said forcefully. "Crabbe, Goyle, keep her here." He ordered his overlarge cronies, handing her to one of them.

Sarah Malfoy sighed. "Evil git." She muttered. "_Petrificus Totalus._" She pointed her wand at the boy who held her. The boy went ridged, and fell. Not wasting another moment, she tore off.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat." Malfoy drawled. "But I seem to have an errant sister to control. Rest assured Potters, we'll continue this." He walked off with his remaining sidekick, leaving the other on the floor.

"We'll look forward to it." James muttered under his breath. "Well guys…" He said louder. "I think we just found our first two victims; the Malfoy twins."

"Why the girl as well?" Asked Kathy, one of the other Weasley cousins. She was the daughter of Ron Weasley. "You don't even know her. She could be very nice."

"Come on." Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "She's a Malfoy. 'Nice' is not in their vocabulary."

"How do you know?" The last Weasley cousin, Heather, asked. Heather looked a lot like Zach, which stood to reason because they were the children of the famous pranksters, the Weasley twins.

"You've heard the stories." Zach said. "You really expect her to be nice."

The girls rolled their eyes, and dropped the subject.

Lily looked out the window nervously. She was alone in a new world. She had just found out she was a wizard a month ago, and now she was sitting on a train, going to a school where she knew nothing, and nobody.

Suddenly, a blond girl ran into her compartment. Lily was too startled to speak as the girl put a finger to her lips and listened to the sound of people outside the compartment. After a while, she relaxed, seeming satisfied that whoever was after her wasn't going to find her here.

"Sorry about that." She said to Lily. "I just needed to get away from my horrid brother and his friends. I'm Sarah Malfoy." She stuck out her hand, smiling. "I hope you don't mind if I share this compartment."

"Not at all." Lily said as she took Sarah's hand. "I'm Lillian Wright, but you can call me Lily."

"Call me Sarah."

"Is your brother really that bad?" Lily asked.

Sarah shuddered. "He's worse. He's an evil git, and I'm not just saying that. Everybody in my family is." She looked at Lily thoughtfully. "You're parents aren't wizards are they?"

"Umm… no." Lily said ashamedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hold it against you." Sarah laughed. "I want to know all about muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non magic folks."

"Oh… You really want to know?" Lily asked.

"Everything." Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll tell you everything I can if you tell me everything about the wizarding world." Lily said, smiling.

"Deal." Sarah said, eyes lighting up. "I just know we're gonna be great friends."

"How did you know I was…" Lily wasn't quite sure of the term.

"Muggle-born." Sarah supplied.

"Yeah."

"Well, you didn't know about the Malfoy family." Sarah said. "Everybody seems to know about the Malfoy family these days." Her face tightened.

"I take it that this isn't a good thing." Lily asked.

"Like I said, my family is made up entirely of evil gits." Sarah said vindictively.

"How rude." Came a drawling voice from the door.

Sarah closed her eyes in dismay. "Go away Serpen."

"I don't think I will." The boy said. "Whose your friend?"

"I'm Lillian Wright." Lily said.

"A mudblood?" The boy said. "Really Sarah, I always knew you had bad taste but…"

He got no further. Lily and Sarah both leapt up at the same time, and pointed their wands at Serpen Malfoy. His eyes widened.

"Get out." Lily growled. She had decided that she didn't like this boy one bit.

Malfoy seemed to decide that it would probably be a good idea to do what she said, considering that he was facing two wand tips. He sneered as he shut the door.

"Sorry about that." Sarah said as she put away her wand.

"No problem. I can see what you mean about him being an evil git." Lily said.

"Yeah. And he's my twin." Sarah sighed.

"Umm… Sarah… What does mudblood mean?" Lily asked.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "It's a foul insult for someone who's muggle born. It mean's dirty blood. Stupid…" She began to mutter words that could get her in very big trouble at school.

"Oh." Lily thought about it. "I don't like your brother."

Sarah grinned. "Join the club. So… About Muggles…"

Soon the two girls were fast friends. They couldn't help but like each other. They were both extremely smart, had a sense of humor, and crazy pranksters. The fact that they were interested in everything the other had to tell them helped as well.

Lily was just going over the finer points of the internet, ("It's not a web, like a spider web. It's like a library, sort of, only it's on a screen, and there's all sorts of silly stuff out there") when somebody opened the compartment door.

Four boys, a round faced redhead with hazel eyes, a stocky freckled redhead with brown eyes, a stunningly hansom boy with long black hair and blue eyes, and a green eyed boy with untidy black hair, peeked in.

"Sorry." The round faced boy began. "We were just looking for an empty…" He got no further. All four of the boys had spotted Sarah.

Without a word, they left, not even closing the compartment door.

"Do you know them?" Lily asked Sarah.

"Not really." Sarah said as she got up to close the door. "But there're Potters and Weasleys. Traditionally, Potters and Weasleys don't get along with Malfoys."

"But they don't know you. How can they judge you by your family?" Lily said indignantly.

"Trust me, they can. And I don't blame them." Sarah sighed.

"That bad?" Lily asked, sympathetic.

"Worse." Sarah whispered as she looked out the window.

Lily dropped the subject. After a few moment of silence, Lily spoke up. "So, we're both pranksters." Sarah looked at her, seeing a gleam in her eye. "Why don't we work together to be the most horrible troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen?"

Sarah grinned. "You're on. Where shall we start?"

"Well…" Lily grinned evilly. "We both don't like your brother…" She let the sentence hang.

Sarah saw where this was going. "Oh, this sounds promising. But while we're at it, lets get both my brothers at once."

"There's another one." Lily asked.

"Tyrannus. He's a fifth year. He's in Slytherin, and a prefect." At the look of confusion on Lily's face, she added, "There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My family has always been in Slytherin. I'm going to change that."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Well, first of all, the most evil wizards of all time were all in Slytherin." Sarah began. "Second, Slytherins have a thing against muggle-borns."

"Really?" Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Thirdly, Slytherins are supposed to be power-hungry and ambitious. They'll use any means possible to get what they want." Sarah continued.

"I don't think I like Slytherins." Lily said. "I'm certainly not going to be one."

"They're not very popular." Sarah added.

"What are you going to be?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Sarah looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't exactly know what house I'm going to be in. There's a sort of test, you see. I might actually be put in Slytherin." She frowned. "I hope not. I want to be a Gryffindor." She finished proudly.

"Why Gryffindor?"

"They're the enemies of Slytherins. They're supposed to be brave and daring. Harry Potter was a Gryffindor." She said admiringly.

"Harry Potter?" Lily asked, confused.

"I forgot, you're muggle-born." Sarah said apologetically. "Harry Potter is one of the most famous wizards of our time." And she was off, telling the whole story of how Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. Lily found the whole story fascinating.

They were still discussing it as the train stopped. Talking animatedly, they walked off, not noticing the boys who were watching them warily from behind.

"That other girl, the red haired one…" Zach began. "She's probably a friend of the family, another Slytherin-to-be."

"Add her to our list of victims?" Danny asked.

"Definitely." Sirius and James chorused.

"What's her name?" Zach asked.

"How should we know?" Sirius said, looking at him like he was crazy. "We were with you the whole time."

"We'll find out during sorting." James said, shrugging.

"Firs years… over here." Called a voice. A giant man was holding up a lantern, calling. Next to him, a smaller giant shuffled nervously.

Timidly, the first years gathered around the pair. Only seven of them walked right up to the giant and said cheerily, "Hello Hagrid."

"'Lo, Sirius, James, Zach, Danny. 'Lo Heather. Hi Kathy. Nice ter see ya Zena. How're ye all doin?" The larger man said.

"Great, thanks Hagrid. Hi Bernie." They said to the smaller figure. He waved his hand shakily. "You're a first year to?"

"Yeah." The large boy said. "Hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Hope so to." They all said.

"Any more firs years?" Hagrid called. "Right then… this way." They set off.


	2. She's a Gryffindor?

Roxy Surfer: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to make it less confusing.

Chapter 2: She's a Gryffindor???

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

"And you know what's cool?" Sarah whispered to Lily as they walked along. "We're in the same year as his sons!"

They were still talking about Harry Potter.

"Yeah, but his sons hate you… remember?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah." Sarah said crestfallen. "But it's still cool." She added.

Lily was about to reply, but they rounded the bend and saw Hogwarts, and all words left everyone. The castle looked splendidly picturesque, with all the windows alight, and the sliver off mood rising just over one of the towers.

Silently, they got into their little fleet of boats and cast off.

Fifteen minutes later found them all waiting for Professor McGonagall to return and take them to the sorting. James, Sirius, Danny, and Zach whispered together in a corner. Sarah and Lily stood around, faces pale. Heather, Kathy, and Venitia talked nervously with a girl named Zena. Serpen Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle hung around, smiling confidently. Other people whispered nervously as they struggled to make themselves look their best.

Finally, the professor returned. "Follow me." She said sharply, and turned away. Everyone did what she said. She led them through the great double doors, and into the great hall, lining them up in front of the staff table.

The first years shuffled around as she got out the sorting hat and placed it on the stool. Lily was surprised, and delighted, when it started to sing:

Hello, you fine young students,

All gathered in this hall.

Listen closely to the tale,

That I shall tell you all.

In time almost forgotten,

(So very long ago)

There lived four great wizards,

Whom all of you should know.

They saw there was a problem

In this long ago land.

There was no school for sorcerers,

And so they took a stand.

The built this Hogwarts castle,

And they began to teach.

They sorted out the students

By the qualities of each.

The very bravest students

Were chose by Gryffindor.

These ones were not afraid,

Of any task, or quest, or chore.

The cleverest of wizards,

Who learned beyond the rest,

Were given to wise Ravenclaw,

So she could teach them best.

The just and loyal students,

Went to Hufflepuff the sweet.

She taught them to be fair

To any person they might meet.

And last off all was Slytherin.

He loved the cunning one.

His students would do anything,

As long as they had fun.

So through the years it went on

And now I sort instead.

So step right up to this old hat,

And put me on your head.

The hall applauded as the song died down. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted." She looked at a long list.

"Antollia, Jana." A pretty girl with curly strawberry blonde hair jumped up.

"HUFFLEPUFF." The hat shouted.

"Bakers, Warren."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Bondsworthe, Daisy."

"RAVENCLAW."

Sarah watched the proceedings with distraction, barely noticing when Crabbe became a Slytherin. She had too much on her mind.

"Dursley…" McGonagall paused at this name for a second. "Jennifer."

A brown haired girl stepped up. The Potter twins watched her, frowning.

"RAVENCLAW."

"Dursley, Thomas." A boy who was obviously the last girl's twin stepped up.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Ethal, Gina."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Goyle, Brian."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Gregory, Sally."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Hagrid, Bernard." The Potters and the Weasly watched this one avidly.

"GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers.

And so it went on. Sarah watched as the first Weasley cousin, "Longbottom, Daniel," was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then "Lupin, Zena," a pale girl who looked a bit weak. Then…

"Malfoy, Sarah."

Sarah could feel all eyes on her. Of course, she knew that everyone expected the hat to shout out that she was a Slytherin. She was about to prove them wrong…

She hoped.

As the hat fell over her eyes, she heard a little voice. "Interesting. I know your family, and they've always been Slytherins, but not only do you not fit one, you actually don't want to be one. Very interesting."

All she could think was, _I'm not going to be a Slytherin._ She smiled in relief.

The hat chuckled. "No, defiantly not a Slytherin."

A few feet away, the rest of the hall was wondering why the hat was taking so long to declare her a Slytherin.

"You're too honorable. Yes, well, better be… GRYFFINDOR." The hat said, shouting out the last. Sarah stood up, beaming.

There was no applause. Everyone just stared at her in shock. She distinctly heard someone mutter, "She's a GRYFFINDOR???" from the direction of the potter twins. She looked around. Her brothers both had their eyes narrowed at her. She looked at them, held her head high, and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table.

All the eyes in the hall followed her.

As she reached the Gryffindor table, she heard the sound of one person clapping. Turning, she saw Lily, applauding her, and glaring at everyone in the hall, daring them to disagree with her. Sarah smiled at her friend, and Lily grinned back. Suddenly she heard another person clapping.

Sarah looked up at the head table. Albus Dumbledore was clapping for her, eyes twinkling over half moon spectacles.

Slowly, as in a daze, the rest of the hall joined in. But the clapping was almost resentful, and when she sat, everyone cleared a space for her, as though she were a bomb about to explode. As she looked back up at the rest of the first years, she could see the Potter and Weasley boys, glaring at her. She looked down at the tabletop, tears beginning to sting the corners of her eyes.

_What did you expect?_ She asked herself as her brother was sorted into Slytherin. _Them to welcome you with open arms? You're still a Malfoy, even though you've been sorted into Gryffindor. Nothing's changed._ She choked back tears. She didn't want to be seen crying. _It's not fair._ She thought.

She looked up again as they came to the "P's". She was interested in this part.

"Phillips, Ophielia."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Pink, Wrenna."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Podmore, Harrison."

"GRYFFINDOR."

…And finally…

"Potter, James."

Sarah watched, eyes wide.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat said, after some deliberation. James got up, grinning. He paused as he got to the Gryffindor table though, and looked up at his twin.

"Potter, Sirius."

Sirius grinned as the hat fell on his head. Like his brother, the hat took some time before proclaiming…

"GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius ran down to join his twin. The two of them whispered quietly, glanced at Sarah, and then deliberately walked over and sat across from her.

Sarah actually began to hope.

She watched the rest of the sorting ceremony, cheering as loud as the rest when all the Weasleys but one got into Gryffindor. The last one, Venitia Weasley, became a Ravenclaw. Everyone looked at little surprised at this, but didn't take much notice.

Finally…

"Wright, Lillian." Sarah crossed her fingers under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Sarah cheered the loudest of all at this pronouncement. Lily beamed as she sat by Sarah.

As the sorting finished with "Yeller, Anne," Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices. First of all, the forest outside the grounds is strictly forbidden." He seemed to be directing this statement at the Gryffindor table in particular. "And there is a reason for that. Second, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the halls. Also, the list of items not allowed in the school includes _all_ Weasley Wizard Weezes products. To see the full list, contact Mr. Filch. Lastly, we have two new additions to our staff. Professor Flitwick, I'm afraid, has retired. His position will be filled by his assistant, Ms. Hermoine Granger." Dumbledore gestured to a young witch with frizzy brown hair, who stood to great applause from the Potters and Weasleys.

"Excellent." Sarah heard Sirius Potter whisper. "She'll go easy on us, since she's dad's old school friend."

"And also, may I present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Stella Winters." A black haired woman stood and nodded curtly at the crowd.

As the woman sat, Dumbledore spread his hands. "And now, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands, and the plates filled with food.

Sarah and Lily were in the middle of a conversation about classes, when Sarah was tapped on the shoulder. Turning, she found herself looking at Sirius Potter.

"So, _Malfoy_…" He said conversationally. "You must have been mortified to have been put in our house."

Sarah stiffened at the menacing undertone in his voice.

"Are you just waiting for the feast to be over so that you can go to Dumbledore and beg for a transfer?" He kept on nastily. "Or are you just thrilled at the chance to spy on us 'pathetic' Gryffindors."

Sarah was at a loss for words. He was being so cruel.

"Just thought we'd warn you…" James drawled. "You'd better watch your back."

Sarah finally found her voice. "Why should I? I'm a Gryffindor, like you." She asked coolly.

"You're a _Malfoy_." Sirius spat at her. "You aren't fit to lick any _true_ Gryffindor's toes. Get out of our house _pretender_, before we make you get out."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them back, but knew she couldn't stand that for long. Hurriedly she stood, and ran out of the hall, not even thinking about the fact that she didn't know where to go.

Lily watched Sarah go. Eyes narrowed, she turned her gaze on the two boys smirking at her across the table. "What was that for?" She asked them.

"You ought to be thanking us." James said. "We just chased off a bit of Slytherin scum."

"A BIT OF WHAT???" Lily roared at them.

"Oh, _sorry_." Sirius said, not sounding at all sorry. "Forgot that she was your friend. That must mean that you're from another stuck-up, pure-blood family. Why don't you go join her?" He smirked arrogantly at her. "I'm sure you can plot your evil, muggle-born destroying, plans under the guise of being hurt."

Lily was mad. First, they had assumed that Sarah was evil before they even knew her. Then, after chasing her off and making her cry, they had the audacity to say she was faking it. Plus, they accused Lily herself of being like Sarah's family.

Barely keeping her temper in check, Lily gritted out, "For your information, I _am_ a muggle-born, or should I say in _your _terms, (as I can see that you're just as stuck up and cruel as Sarah's brother) I am a _mudblood_." She glared at them. "And to think that she was so happy because she was going to be in the same year as you two." They just stared at her, shock written all over their faces. "You don't deserve her admiration, and from the look of it, your father probably doesn't either."

Slowly, Lily stood, still glaring at the twins. She turned away to walk off. The James seemed to come to then. He got up, and stopped her before she exited the hall.

"You idiot girl." James hissed in her ear. "You _believed_ her? She's probably lying in wait just now, waiting for you to come comfort her." He grabbed her arm. "Don't go. She wants you to trust her, and then she'll betray you."

"Let me go." Lily said coolly to him.

"I'm warning you…" James began again.

"I SAID, LET ME GO!!!" Lily yelled at him. James released her in shock. Giving him one last contemptuous look, she left to find Sarah.

James shook his head as he went back to his seat. "We warned her." He sighed to Sirius. "She's just going to have to find out for herself."

Sirius and the Weasley cousins all nodded in agreement. Only one person at the Gryffindor table was looking uncertain.

Zena Lupin, only child of Remus Lupin, frowned thoughtfully at the door to the entrance hall.

AN: OK. That was an interesting chapter to write. Did you like my sorting song? I didn't mean to make James and Sirius so mean, but that's just the way it is I guess. Review please.


	3. Heart's Desire

Chapter 3: Hearts Desire

Sarah ran, not look where she was going, eyes practically blinded by tears. Finally, when she was exhausted, she ran into what looked like an empty classroom, and flopped down on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

_You knew it wasn't going to be easy,_ a little voice in the back of her mind said._ You knew that you would be shunned. Did you really think that just being a Gryffindor was going to solve all your problems? At least, if you were a Slytherin, you would have friends. This way, you only have that muggle-born girl, and she's probably being told about how you are going to betray her right now._

Her sobs became stronger._ But I wanted so badly to find a new life._ She thought to herself._ I _hate_ being the daughter of one of the most evil wizarding families of all time. I want to be accepted for who I am, not for my parents or my money. I wanted to make my own life._

_And now it's been screwed up by the people who I had hoped would help me._

She had heard about Harry Potter, how he defeated the dark lord, how he helped those in need. She had admired the figure the stories told about. He was so strong. She wanted to be like that. She had thought his sons would be the same, just as noble and good.

She couldn't believe how wrong she was.

At home, she had nothing. She had no friends, her brothers always picked on her, and she was beaten for speaking what was really on her mind. She gritted her teeth and bore it, and spoke her mind again, earning herself more beatings. She wanted to get away, to become a new person, not a Malfoy.

_I thought that if I got into Gryffindor, everyone would see me in a new light._ Her tears made pools on the floor. _I was wrong._ Slowly, she began to wipe her tears away. "Very well then, I'll just have to _make_ them see me for who I am." She said. Taking a deep breath, she stopped her trembling. She could do this. She had born the beatings. She had gone through thick and thin, always believing what she wanted to believe. She would prevail. She would be strong.

As she thought this to herself, she began to get a glimpse of exactly why she had been named a Gryffindor.

As she slowly stood, she realized that she had no idea where she was. She had not paid any attention as she barreled her way through the corridors.

She was in what looked like a disused classroom. Desks and chairs lined the walls, and a fine layer of dust covered the floor.

The odd thing was, there was a mirror in the far corner of the classroom. This object looked shiny and new. On the top the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, _were carved.

Frowning, Sarah went over to investigate this oddity. As she approached the mirror, she could see figures in it. She turned.

There was nobody there.

Slowly, she turned back. There, in the mirror, was her reflection. Behind her though, were many people, all of them looking at her with admiration and love. Sirius and James Potter smiled at her in a friendly, understanding way. Behind them, a man who could only be Harry Potter grinned at her like a father would. There were others, students and teachers, looking at her proudly, as if saying, "This girl is one we all love, admire, and are proud to know." One figure detached itself from the crowd, and came forward.

It was Lily. Smiling, Lily reached out a hand to touch Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah jumped when she actually felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned, half expectiong to see Lily smiling at her, but was faced with the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah… Sarah. I see you have discovered the Mirror of Erised." He said. Dumbly, Sarah nodded. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "And what do you see?"

"I see…" She looked back. "People, all looking at me, like they're _proud_ of me. Like they love me. They actually think that I'm a worthy person." She stared in wonder. "Does it show the future?" She asked eagerly.

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "No." He said gently, and watched her deflate. "It shows us the deepest desires of our hearts, nothing more, nothing less. You have never known love or friendship, have you?"

Sarah shook her head sadly.

"So you see yourself loved by so many people. You see yourself admired. That is what you most desire."

"I've always known that." She whispered. "I'm not worth anything. I want to be worth something. I want people to know me for who I am, not for who my family is."

"That is a worthy goal." Dumbledore said. "And, not matter what anyone tells you, you are always worth something. Ah…" He smiled. "Hello Miss Wright. Come to find your friend." He was talking to somebody behind her.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Came Lily's voice.

"Very well then, here she is. I will lead you both up to Gryffindor tower then." He said. Both girls nodded tightly. Sarah refused to look at Lily.

At the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore stopped to give the password. The fat lady looked very surprised to see the headmaster.

"I should warn you, headmaster…" She began.

"Lionclaw." Dumbledore interrupted. The portrait hole swung open, and Dumbledor walked through.

Immediately, he was soaked with water. Laughter could be heard from the common room, and it wasn't very nice laughter. Sarah felt tears at the corners of her eyes again. That water had been meant for her. From the way Lily's fists were balled, she had realized this too.

The laughter stopped when the culprits actually got a look at whom they had hit.

"Er… Sorry Professor." Came a mumbled voice that sounded like Daniel Longbottom.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Wright, please come in." Dumbledore said calmly.

Slowly, the two entered. Though she did not look up, Sarah could feel their eyes watching her, hating her even more because she had somehow managed to foul up their trick so that they got in trouble with the headmaster.

Lily glared at the boys. She had decided that she _hated_ them. They were cruel and thoughtless.

"Your dormitory is up those stairs to your left. Your possessions are already there." Dumbledore said mildly. "Why don't you retire for the night? I wish to speak with these four alone." He nodded at Danny, Zach, James, and Sirius.

Lily and Sarah walked away automatically. As they reached the top of the stairs, Lily stopped Sarah.

"Sarah…" She whispered.

Sarah kept her eyes turned on the ground, and walked on.

"Sarah…" Lily said again, and grabbed her just in front of the door to their dormitory. "Sarah, look at me."

On the other side of the door, one person was awake, and listening.

Sarah looked up, and saw Lily's eyes were filled with concern. "Sarah, what is it? Why does everyone hate your family so much?" Lily asked.

"It's because of my grandfather." Sarah said. "He was a Death Eater." Tears welled up in her eyes. "And not just any Death Eater. He was the worst muggle-born and muggle killer of them all." She hastily began to wiper her eyes. "He was considered one of the darkest wizards of the century, next to You-know…" She stopped, and a reckless determination came over her face. "Next to Voldemort." She said.

"What does this have to do with you? You're not him." Lily said.

"No, but I'm his decendant. And…" She lowered her voice a bit. "It's not supposed to be public, but everyone knows how proud my family is of him. Draco… that's my dad… he is always talking about Lucious…er…grandfather. And…" Her eyes hardened. "Whenever I said otherwise, he beat me."

Lily stared in horror as Sarah continued. "But I wouldn't change my opinion, so he kept beating me. He told me I was a stupid, worthless, brat and that I should never have been born. But I wouldn't change, no matter what he did. I wasn't proud of being a Malfoy, and I said so." The hatred in Sarah's voice was strong.

"How did you live?" Lily asked, amazed.

"It wasn't easy. My family was… is so hated, and everyone assumes that I'm just the same. But I lived by thinking about Harry Potter. He was ridiculed, hunted, criticized, hated, and he bore it all. I thought…" She faltered. "I dreamed about coming to Hogwarts, and meeting his sons, and becoming friends with them."

"They don't deserve it." Lily interrupted. "They don't deserve to know you. They're just stuck up prats who think they're better than you because their dad defeated a dark wizard. They don't even know you."

Sarah burst into tears. Lily was shocked. "What… was it something I said?" She asked, confused.

"No… it's just… I've never had a friend before." She said. "I've never had anyone to talk to. I was either treated like dirt, or like I was about to explode."

"You don't deserve that." Lily said. "Nobody deserves that, and you least of all." She went up and hugged Sarah. "Tell you what…" She whispered. "If your family disowns you, I beg mum until she lets us adopt you." She smiled warmly.

Sarah smiled wanly back. "Thanks." She whispered. "This is the first time in my life that I don't feel like a… a…" She fumbled for an appropriate phrase. "Like a Werewolf."

The eavesdropper on the other side of the door stiffened.

"What's wrong with werewolves?" Lily asked.

"Nothing at all." Sarah answered. "They're perfectly nice people who happen to turn into a wolf every full moon. I'm saying that I feel like on because… well… everyone's afraid of werewolves. They're feared and ridiculed, just like me. So, I feel like one, and I feel really sorry for them."

The eyes of the eavesdropped widened.

"Oh." Lily said. There was a silence.

"Thanks for being my friend." Sarah whispered.

"No problem." Lily said. "I'm getting tired though. We should go to bed."

The eavesdropper ran to her bed. She listened as the two walked in, prepared for the night, and got into bed.

Long after Lily and Sarah had fallen asleep, the eavesdropper lay awake, thinking.

"I am disappointed in you four." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But sir…" Sirius began. "She's…"

"She's a nice girl who has had a horrible life." Dumbledore interrupted. "You should be ashamed of what you have done."

"A nice girl?" Zach said. "She's a _Malfoy_."

"And you are a Weasley." Dumbledore answered. "Does that make you poor?"

Both Zach's and Danny's ears went pink.

"I have to agree with Zach." James said. "She is a Malfoy. And we all know what Malfoy's are like."

"Has it occurred to you that she might be different?" Dumbledore asked.

The boys all snorted.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am disappointed. I thought you four might have a more open mind. I guess I was wrong." He turned and left.

All the boys stared at the floor guiltily.

"Do you think he's right?" Danny asked after a while.

"Nah. You know Dumbledore. He gives everyone a chance." Sirius said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Danny didn't sound convinced.

"Anyway… we have some planning to do." Sirius said slyly. "We wouldn't want the teachers to think we were actually good boys. We need to get a head start."

The others grinned, and the four of them began to lay out their plans as the new head troublemakers of Hogwarts.

AN: This story wasn't _supposed _to be about Sarah. It started out as a fic about Sirius and James Potter (at least it did in my mind). It was _supposed_ to be funny.

Shows what I know. I look at it now and think that Sarah is actually one of the most interesting characters I've ever made up in any of my writing (I write original fiction sometimes, but it's not very good).

Okay. Chapter one didn't load like it was supposed to, so that may have been a bit confusing. It's been updated, and there was a little mix up with names at the beginning, but it wasn't very big, just 'Hannah' instead of 'Heather'.

Well, please review. Tell me what I can do better.


	4. Tyrannus and Granger

Hello? Is anyone reading this? If I don't get at least three reviews, good or bad, I'm not posting the next chapter, so if you are reading this, REVIEW!!! *puppy eyes***** Please? I need encouragement. I'm not going to finish this if nobody reads it.

Chapter 4: Tyrannus, and Granger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Sarah's day started well.

First, as she was coming down from the dormitories, she was ambushed by a couple of Potter boys. They actually managed to turn her hair bright pink before she put them in a full body bind.

She eyed them as the lay upon the floor. Overnight, she had come to a decision about them. "Lily was right about you two." She muttered. "You're not worth the effort."

"Glad you agree." Lily said from behind her. "What did you do to them?"

"Full body bind." Sarah answered. "It's useful to know a few good hexes when you have brothers like mine."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Will you teach them to me?" She asked as they exited the common room, leaving the boys on the floor.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"Excuse me." Came a quiet voice.

Sarah turned. The voice belonged to the pale girl, Zena Lupin.

"I couldn't help overhearing…" She muttered. "And… well… if you could… would you teach me some hexes to?" She gushed. "I want to try some out on those Malfoys…" Here eyes widened. "I mean… oh dear. I'm sorry. I forgot." She stuttered. "I didn't mean you…"

"It's okay." Sarah said, seeing that this girl was obviously trying to befriend her. "Of course I'll teach you some hexes. And I'm flattered that you forgot I was a Malfoy." She added. "It's not something I'm especially proud of."

"I didn't think so, judging by the fact that you're in Gryffindor." Zena said, relieved.

"Tell you what…" Sarah said, getting and idea. "How about we form a little group that meets for studying, researching, and learning every hex, charm, trick, or prank that we can use against anybody."

"Did somebody mention pranks?" A voice said. They turned to see Heather Weasley smiling at the three. She hesitated for a moment at the sight of Sarah, but continued boldly on. "Because if they did, you better damn well count me in."

"Never did the thought pass through our minds that we wouldn't Heather." Zena said smoothly.

"We'd love to have you…" Sarah said. "But, no offense, but you're a Weasley. Don't you have something against me?"

"Well…" Here Heather cast a sidelong glance at Zena. "I trust Zena's judgment, and she's giving you the benefit of a doubt. Besides…" She grinned slyly. "I need some partners to help me out do my cousins and the Potter twins as Troublemakers-in-Chief."

"Against the Potter twins…?" Sarah asked thoughtfully.

"Count us in." Lily said. "I'd love to give those gits what they deserve."

"Where do we meet?" Zena cut in to change the subject.

"How about, in our dormitory after classes?" Sarah suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Great." Lily said. "Now, I'm hungry. Lets get down to breakfast." She turned and led them off.

Heather lagged a bit behind. She grabbed Zena just as the other two rounded a corner.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Okay…" Zena said. "Talk. I'm also hungry you know."

"How can you be sure that you can trust her?" Heather asked.

"I can't be sure. But I think I can. I overheard her talking with Lily last night…" She paused. "She hasn't had an easy life. I find myself sympathizing with her. Her situation is a bit like mine."

"How do you know she wasn't putting that on in order to gain your trust?" Sarah demanded.

"First of all, she didn't know I was listening. She was on the other side of the door from me at the time. Second off all…" She lowered her voice. "Nobody but you, Mum, Dad, and Dumbledore know I'm a werewolf."

Sarah was definitely feeling up. She had made two new friends in one morning. She was on a role.

As she and Lily walked into the great hall, she was stopped by a fifth year Slytherin with white-blond hair wearing a prefect badge.

"Tyrannus." She said coolly to her elder brother. "Did you want something?"

Lily eyed the boy, frowning. Sarah's older brother was definitely hansom, but there was an aura about him that made her shy away.

"Sarah…" Tyrannus Malfoy said coldly. "What are you doing in Gryffindor?"

"The sorting hat put me there." She answered, as if this was the most obvious thing.

"Well, since you are already degraded so much…" He drawled. "I suppose associating with mudbloods wont make you sink much lower." He cast a smug glance over Lily, who blushed.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Take that back…" She whispered dangerously.

"Or you'll what?" Tyrannus asked, knowing very well that she could hex him quite thoroughly, but also sure that she would never do it in front of all the teachers.

He was wrong. Sarah pulled out her wand, and muttered something under her breath.

Tyrannus's hair suddenly turned into wriggling worms. The hall exploded into laughter at this sight of a girl with hot pink hair doing this. Tyrannus's eyes widened, and he ran out of the hall.

"Miss Malfoy… Come here." Came professor McGonagall's disapproving voice. Sarah sighed, and obeyed.

As she was walking up to the staff table, she heard someone call out, "Nice one Mal… er… Sarah." She turned. Heather and Zena stood in the doorway. Surprisingly, the compliment had come from Heather. "You'll have to teach that one to me."

Sarah grinned back. "Thanks. I will."

"Malfoy…" McGonagall said again, sternly. Sarah rolled her eyes, and continued walking up to the teacher's table.

"Yes Professor?" She asked innocently as she reached McGonagall.

"Miss Malfoy. Detention for hexing a fellow student."

"But he's my brother…" Sarah complained. "Can't I hex my brother?"

"He is still a student, and a prefect." McGonagall said.

"Do I get extra points… er… punishment for the prefect part?" Sarah asked.

McGonagall just gave her a stern look, realizing exactly where this was going. "You will report to my room after classes today." She said in a dismissive tone.

Sarah shrugged, and walked back down to sit between Lily and Zena, with Heather on Zena's other side.

"Well, I won't be able to join you guys in the dormitories tonight." She said as she sat down. The other's chuckled at this statement.

"Nice hex." Lily said. "What else do you know?"

"Not much." Sarah said shrugging. "That one's okay for laughs sometimes, but Tyrannus is so used to it, that it's ceased to be really good for anything else. He knows the counter-curse backwards and forwards by now." She sighed. "I need some new things to do to them." She said.

"I might be able to help." Heather said. "My dad owns a joke shop."

"Really?" Sarah asked eagerly. "Which one?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Heather and Zena said together.

Sarah's mouth fell open. "You're kidding." She said. "No way. Your Dad owns my favorite joke shop." An evil glint came into her eye. "Oh… We are going to have fun this year." She said.

A thoughtful smile spread across Heather's face. "Perhaps we will." She said, actually beginning to see the girl beneath the Malfoy for the first time.

"And…" Sarah added. "Do you know what those Potter boys did to my hair?" She gave a lopsided grin. "I don't think hot pink really suits me."

The first class of the day was Charms. By this time, Sarah's hair was back to its' usual silvery blond color. It turned out that the boys had only used a simple hair coloring powder from the Weasley joke shop that came out in three washings.

The first thing professor Granger did was take role. She frowned as she got to the "P's".

"Where are the Potter twins?" She asked.

Sarah looked guiltily down at her desk. Danny raised his hand.

"Yes Longbottom?"

"I believe they are currently lying on the Gryffindor common room floor, restrained by a full body bind." Danny shot a nasty look at Sarah.

"Excuse me Professor." Lily said, standing up. "It was my fault. I attacked them." She smiled at Danny, who looked shocked. "They were harassing Sarah." She said by way of explanation.

"Mr. Longbottom, is this true?" Granger asked.

"Umm… I didn't actually see what happened." He answered guiltily. "I assumed…"

"Thank you. Everyone wait here." Granger said as she walked towards the door.

Whispers started up as soon as she left.

"You didn't have to do that." Sarah said quietly to Lily.

"Of course I did. What are friends for?" Lily asked smiling. "Besides, now you'll have somebody to keep you company in detention."

"You mean you were lying?" Heather asked incredulously. "Wow." She whispered as Lily nodded. "You've got to be the best liar I've ever met."

"Only you two and the Potter boys know exactly what happened." Zena said when she saw the looks on Sarah's and Lily's faces. "Nobody else was there."

"Now we just have to hope that the Potter boys don't squeal…" Lily trailed off as Granger came back in with Sirius and James in tow. One look at Granger's face told her everything she needed to know.

"Tough luck." Heather whispered to Sarah.

"Malfoy, Wright, come with me." Granger said. "You two come as well." She added to the boys. They followed her out into the hall.

"Miss Wright… these two boys just happened to tell me that it was not you who attacked them, but Miss Malfoy here." She said to Lily.

"That's not true." Lily protested. "They attacked Sarah. She was just defending herself."

"But it was not you that cursed them?" Granger asked.

"No. But Sarah's already got detention, and they were being such gits…" Lily glared at the Potter boys when they opened their mouths to protest. "Just because she happened to be born to a family of muggle hating maniacs doesn't mean that she is one." She continued, not giving them a chance to say anything. "She doesn't deserve anymore punishment." She finished.

"Thank you Miss Wright. Please return to the classroom." Granger said firmly. As Lily turned to go, she added, "And Miss Wright…" Lily turned. "Detention for lying to a teacher, and ten points to Gryffindor for sticking up for your friends." Granger smiled. "Go on."

Lily walked back into class in a daze.

"Now… Mr. Potter." Granger said, addressing Sirius. "Did you and Mr. James Potter attack Miss Malfoy?"

"She's a Malfoy Professor…" Sirius began. "Surely…"

"I did not ask who she was. I asked if you attacked her." Granger interrupted. "Did you or did you not."

"We did." James answered. "But there was no need for her to…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Granger said. "That will be enough. Detention to both of you for attacking a fellow student. Go back to class." She ordered.

The boys glared at Sarah as they left. Sarah was sure she heard James whisper sarcastically, "She'll go easy on us? Right."

"Miss Malfoy…" Granger turned to her. "I will not pretend that I do not have any prejudices against your family…" She began.

"That's okay Professor. I don't like them either." Sarah said.

"Oh… well then…" Granger smiled at her. "I think I understand Miss Wright's reasons for befriending you. I do not find you at fault in this situation. You may return to class."

AN: Well, what do you think of Professor Granger? Like I said at the beginning REVIEW!!!


	5. Albino or Silver

Antoniaeast: I'm glad you like it. So far, I don't know if there's a purpose for the mirror, but we'll see. I do use a spell checker actually, but they don't catch everything, and I'm only a high school student, so I'm not very good at catching things myself. I do try though.

Techy El Nerd: Thanks for reviewing. More is coming.

Chapter 5: Albino or Silver

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I am making no money off of this.

Before she even got to potions, Sarah knew that this would be the class she hated the most, not because she was necessarily bad at potions, but because this was the class she took with her brother.

Like Granger, professor Snape, the potions teacher took roll first thing as his students got into class.

Unlike Granger, Snape hated Gryffindors.

This became evident firstly when he reached Danny's name on the list. He paused nastily.

"Ah yes…" He said. "I remember your father. I hope you have a bit more talent than him…" He grinned coldly.

When he called out Zena's name, he sneered at her, and continued. Zena sunk down into her chair.

When he came to Sarah's name, he paused, as if unsure of what to do about her. Finally, he muttered something about disgracing a good family name, and moved on.

It was obvious who was going to be worst off in this class when he got to the Potters. The sneer that crossed his face as he read off their names left nobody in doubt.

He smiled even more nastily when he was finished. He crossed his arms, and announced, "There will be not foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the exact art and subtle science of potions making. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He sneered at the Gryffindors, and smiled coldly at the Slytherins.

Serpen Malfoy smirked.

"James Potter…" Snape said smoothly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of living death." James said, sounding bored.

Snape's lip curled. He rounded on Sirius, asking what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane was. Zena's hand shot to the ceiling at this question, but Sirius answered that they were the same plant.

Frowning, Snape attacked James again, who as able to answer his questions with ease, then Sirius. He went back and forth, seeming to go over just about all the material in the books. James and Sirius knew it all.

Disgusted with his inability to faze the boys, he set everyone to making a potion to cure boils. He was furious when everyone got it perfect.

Sarah smiled to herself as the class ended. Not only had it been informative, (ever the resourceful ones, she, Lily, Zena, and Heather had taken notes on everything Snape had quizzed the Potter twins on for later use) it had been entertaining to see the way her brother scowled when James and Sirius had answered all the questions correctly.

_Now…if only I was friends with those two…_ She thought to herself.

Lily and Sarah, hoping to be paired up together for detention, arrived early at McGonagall's classroom that afternoon.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed that the Potter boys had the same idea. All four arrived at the same time.

"Well…" McGonagall said when she saw the four. "At least you're punctual. Very well, Mr. Potter…" She nodded at Sirius. "You and Miss Malfoy will be cleaning the trophy room… without magic. Mr. Filch will be supervising you. Miss Wright, Mr. Potter, you will come with me to help clean the dungeons."

Sarah groaned. It couldn't be worse. She wouldn't have minded so much if she had been stuck with James, at least he was civil to her some of the time. But Sirius was a nightmare. He taunted her, tripped her, and played pranks on her at every minute. It wasn't helping that she would be under the lash of Filch, who hated all students.

Sirius didn't exactly look happy at the prospect either. "Just stay out of my way, _Malfoy_." He hissed at her.

"Don't worry _Potter_." She muttered back. "Just as long as you don't get in mine." Sirius sneered.

_This isn't fair._ She thought a half-hour later as, for the fourth time, Sirius managed to smear all his dirty water on the trophy she was polishing without getting caught. Filch always blamed her, and so she had to start cleaning it again. "Stop that Potter." She hissed at him. "You realize that neither of us is going anywhere until this trophy room is all done. The longer you do that, the more work you have to do."

Sirius stopped after that.

Five hours later, Filch finally decided that they had been tormented enough. He let them go. Aching with pain, the two of them hobbled up to Gryffindor tower, leaning on each other for support.

_Toughen up girl._ Sarah thought to herself._ You know you're going to be serving a lot more of those at the rate you're going, you might as well get used to it._

They found the other two already there. As soon as they got through the portrait hole James and Lily turned from the argument they were having (_Probably about me,_ Sarah thought) to stare at them.

As if they had just realized what they were doing, Sarah and Sirius leapt apart, sagging to the floor as soon as they did.

"Was it that bad?" Lily asked as she ran forward to help Sarah.

"Worse." Sarah groaned. "I'll get used to it though." A sly smile crossed her face. "After all, I would be ashamed if our first detention was our last detention."

Lily grinned back. "Come on. Lets get you up to bed." She heaved Sarah up.

The boys stared at them as they left. "James…" Sirius said. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yeah." James said. "It looks like we have competition."

Sirius groaned. "Oh great."

Because Sarah and Sirius were so sore, the first real pranks of the year did not happen until a few days later, but when they did…

Sarah was not the best at Transfiguration, but she was good enough that by the fifth try, she had managed to turn her matchstick into a needle. She was not as quick as Sirius and James, who had transfigured their matchsticks on the first try and sat grinning smugly until Professor McGonagall noticed, but she was not bad.

Transfiguring matchsticks gave her an idea though. That afternoon, she had walked out on the Hogwarts grounds and found a few regular sticks. After breaking them down into matchstick size, she began to experiment. She found that after a few tries, she could make some rather oddly shaped pointed bits of metal that couldn't quite be labeled needles. It was good enough. Grabbing them, she ran up to Gryffindor tower to tell her friends about her find.

A few days later, everyone came down to breakfast as normal. Nobody noticed the tiny twigs that had been placed on all the teacher's chairs.

The next part was tricky. Heather, Sarah, Zena, and Lily had to transfigure the twigs from far away without being able to see them. They had practiced this tirelessly until they got it perfect.

As soon as all the teachers had taken their seats, Heather nodded at the other three. They pulled out their wands, grinning. None of them noticed Danny give Sirius, James, and Zach a similar nod.

Suddenly, the teacher's sprang up with yelps of pain. Even Dumbledore sprung up in a rather undignified manner. The teacher's looked down to see little needles that they knew hadn't been there before

At the exact same time, Dumbledore's food blew up and splattered the entire staff table with powder that turned every teacher's hair hot pink. Sarah recognized this one.

The result of the two pranks put together was absolute hilarity. Even some of the Slytherins had to stifle giggles as McGonagall, Snape, and Granger looked furiously around for the culprits. The eight Gryffindors didn't hide their wands in time.

"Sirius Potter, James Potter, Zachary Weasley, Daniel Longbottom, (deep breath) Heather Weasley, Zena Lupin, Lillian Wright, and Sarah Malfoy!!! (Gasp) Come up here this instant!!!" McGonagall screamed. She would have looked extremely dangerous, except for the fact that she had bright pink hair. Instead, she looked fairly ridiculous. This only made the eight of them laugh harder. Gasping for breath, they stumbled up to the staff table.

"Detention, all eight of you. And twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said. "Report to me after class tomorrow."

_It was definitely worth the detention._ Sarah thought to herself as she and the other girls scrubbed every single one of the girls bathrooms. _No question._

"Hey, Albino." Sirius called out to Sarah a few days, and pranks, later in detention as they scrubbed the hallways. "Yeah, Malfoy… I'm talking to you. You know what an albino is right?" He grinned. "It's a member of its' species that has no color in its' skin, fur, or eyes. In other words, it's all white." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations Potter. You have learned a new word." She said. "Quite and amazing feat. Should we hold a party?"

"Very funny." Sirius said dryly. "I just happened to note that this description bore a surprising resemblance to a certain girl I know."

"Gee, I wonder who?" Sarah grumbled. She did sort of fit the description. She had very fair skin, and her hair was silvery blonde. Her eyes were also silvery gray. But that didn't mean that she was abnormal.

"Well, Albino." Sirius grinned. "Now we all know what you are…"

"Potter…" She said calmly. "Do you know what an ass is?"

Sirius shut up.

"So, according to Potter, I'm an Albino." Sarah said as she recounted the incident to her friends.

"Doesn't fit you." Zena said. "Albino's are usually afraid of light, and their not just pale skinned. They're white. You're more… Silver."

"So first I was Albino, now I'm Silver." Sarah grinned. "Well, at least it's not you guys calling me that."

"Are you sure Silver?" Lily said teasing.

"Are you telling me I'm stuck with that name?" Sarah asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah, Silver." Heather grinned. "It kinda suits you."

"I'm not sure whether or not that's supposed to be a compliment." Sarah said.

"It could be worse." Lily said, throwing an arm about Sarah shoulder. "We could have just stuck with Albino."

"Silver's better." Sarah said quickly. "Silver is a very nice nickname. I like Silver a lot."

"Are you sure?" Heather teased. "Because if you really want to be called Albino…"

Sarah glared at her. Heather laughed. "Well Silver…" She said. "What tricks are in order tonight."

Sarah grinned. "I think it's time I showed you a secret I've been sitting on for a little while." She said slyly. "Come up to the dormitory."

AN: Well, I said that I wasn't going to put anything up until I got three reviews. I didn't actually get three _more_ reviews, but I got reviews and somebody emailed me, so here's the next chapter. As thanks for reviewing, you get another chapter to go with it. Enjoy, and remember to review. It helps to inspire me.


	6. The Howlers

Chapter 6: The Howlers

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was, then this wouldn't be onFanfiction.net. There for, Harry Potter does not belong to me.

"I found this in a secret cupboard in the fireplace in my room at home." Sarah muttered as she rummaged through her trunk. "I don't think my family knew it existed."

"That's very nice Silver… but you seem to have forgotten that we don't yet know what it is." Heather reminded her.

"I know that." Sarah said. "Just a minute. Let me find… aha. Here it is." She pulled out….

"A cloak???" Heather said incredulously. "And how is this supposed to impress us may I ask?"

"Put it on." Sarah said grinning.

Dubiously, Heather did. "Is something supposed to happen?" She said testily when she complied. Then she saw the stunned look on Zena's and Lily's faces. "What?" She asked.

"You… you're…" Lily stuttered.

"You're not there." Zena said. "I mean… of course you're there. It's just… you're invisible."

Heather looked down. She nearly screamed when she didn't see the rest of her body below her. "What the…"

"It's an invisibility cloak." Sarah said, laughing at the stunned looks on her friends' faces.

"Oh…" Heather looked up, a slow grin beginning to slink across her face. "And you've been keeping this from us…" She said indignantly. "When we could have used it so many times to sneak into the staff room."

Sarah grinned. "How did you think _I_ got into the kitchen so easily the other night?" She asked.

"I was wondering about that." Lily said. "I just assumed you ran very fast."

"Someone's coming." Zena said suddenly. "Put it away." Hastily, they shoved the cloak back into Sarah's trunk, just before Kathy Weasley came in. As soon as she saw their faces, she sighed.

"I probably don't want to know." Kathy muttered.

"No, you don't." Lily agreed innocently.

The next morning, they were discussing how they were going to put the cloak to use, when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Sarah. School had been in session for two weeks so far, yet she had never gotten a letter, until now. She didn't mind. She didn't want to hear from her family anyway.

But this wasn't just any letter from home. It was a scarlet envelope, which was beginning to smoke as she stared at it.

"Uh oh." Zena and Heather said together. "You better get that open before it explodes."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A Howler." Zena said.

"What's a Howler?" Lily asked as Sarah reached for it.

Zena's reply was drowned out but the screech that emitted when Sarah opened the letter.

"SARAH QUENTIN MALFOY!!! _HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR_!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME_!!! _HOW DARE YOU NOT TRANSFER INTO SLYTHERIN AS SOON AS YOU GOT THE CHANCE_!!! HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY_??? AND HOW DARE YOU CONSORT WITH MUDBLOODS AND WEASLEYS??? YOU ARE NOT FIT TO CALL YOURSELF A MALFOY!!! YOU USELESS IDOITIC GIRL!!! _YOU WILL GO STRAIT TO DUMBLEDORE AND TRANSFER INTO SLYTHERIN_!!! YOU WILL STOP PLAYING THOSE SILLY PRANKS, AND _YOU WILL NEVER EVEN TALK TO THAT MUBLOOD AGAIN_!!!

With that, the letter puffed into smoke.

"That's a Howler." Heather said to Lily, who was staring, eyes very wide. She turned back to Sarah. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Sarah looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean, _do_? Are you expecting me to follow my mother's orders like a good little girl and go strait to Dumbledore to get a transfer to Slytherin?"

"Umm…" Heather looked down at the table a bit guiltily. It seemed that she was expecting just that.

"You should know me better by now." Sarah said serenely. "I am most likely not going to _do_ anything about this." She nodded at the pile of ashes.

"Oh…" Heather said.

"Except…" Sarah got a thoughtful look on her face. "I might just send her a Howler back…" She grinned. "Yes… one that has a little charm in it, so when it burns up…" She trailed off.

"Sounds fun. I'll help." Lily said promptly.

"You think we could send some to the Slytherins?" Heather's eyes were glimmering with anticipation.

"Hmm…" Sarah grinned evilly. "Looks like we have some planning to do."

It took much longer than they thought. It wasn't very hard to get hold of some Howlers, and charming them was a cinch because Sarah and Lily were geniuses when it came to charms. Granger had given them advanced reading because they mastered them so fast, so they had a few tricks up their sleeves. The only problem was, they didn't yet know the charms they wanted to use. It took a few months to research them all. It was a few weeks before Christmas when they were finally ready.

"We don't want to send them all at the same time, else nobody will be able to hear the messages." Sarah said. "And we don't want to send too many, else it will stop being funny. I'd say…" She thought about it. "Four will do. That seems long enough. And we should put a different charm on each one."

"Now we just need to plan who to send them to." Lily said.

"Well, we don't just have to send them to Slytherins…" Sarah trailed off.

"Snape!" Zena said gleefully. She wasn't the best at potions, so she hated that class. Her specialty was Defense Against Dark Arts.

"The Potters and their friends!" Lily cried. "I mean… shouldn't we send some to our rivals to gloat over how much smarter we are."

"Lets send one to Dumbledore!" Heather said.

"Dumbledore never gets mail in the morning." Lily reminded her.

"What if we send Merlin with specific orders to give it to him at breakfast?" Zena suggested. Merlin was Zena's owl.

"That might work…" Sarah grinned again. "Lets make a list."

Monday morning, Merlin swooped down to the Slytherin table and dropped a letter in front of Serpen Malfoy. His eyes widened as he saw its' color. Who would send him a Howler? Knowing the consequences of not opening it, he quickly slit it open, and covered his ears.

"SERPEN CLAUDIO MALFOY!!!" Sarah's voice roared out in imitation of her mother. "_HOW DARE YOU BE AN UGLY GIT_??? YOU DISGRACE ALL WIZARDS BY EVEN EXISTING!!! YOU WILL GO AND KILL YOURSELF RIGHT THIS MINUTE SO THAT THE WORLD WILL BE A BETTER PLACE!!! YOU WILL STOP CRYING TO MOMMY EVERY TIME YOUR SISTER DOES SOMETHING CORRECT, AND YOU WILL APPOLOGIZE TO HER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CARRIED AWAY BY A HUGE PURPLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!" As the letter vanished into smoke, a large purple stuffed rabbit popped out of nowhere and landed on Serpen's head.

The hall burst into hysterical laughter. Even McGonagall's mouth twitched, though she still gave the girls detention and took ten points from Gryffindor.

"What are they going to say when they see what happens tomorrow?" Lily muttered to Sarah.

Nobody expected a repeat performance as soon as the next day, but when somebody happened to see Merlin clutching a red letter among the rest of the mail owls, many people looked eagerly towards the Slytherin table. Merlin, however, did not head for them. He plopped the letter right in front of Severus Snape.

Snape glared at the letter, but opened it all the same. This time, it was Heather's voice that boomed out.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!!! _WASH YOUR HAIR_!!! I MEAN IT!!! DON'T YOU EVER LOOK IN A MIRROR??? I MEAN… IT IS SOOOO GREASY!!! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO TEACH WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF BLACK SEAWEED ON YOUR HEAD!!! HELLO!!! SOOOO NOT COOL!!! _DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHAMPOO IS_??? I HOPE SO!!! LOOK… I'LL EVEN HELP YOU…" Snape's head was suddenly covered in sky blue soap bubbles as the Howler burned up.

The hall laughed even louder than they had the previous morning. Snape could be seen angrily muttering some words, and the soap bubbles disappeared.

"Malfoy, Weasley, Wright, Lupin, fifty points from Gryffindor, and another detention. I shall also be writing to your parents about this." McGonagall yelled.

"Go right ahead." Muttered Heather. "Dad won't mind, in fact, he'll be proud."

"My Dad will think it was a great joke as well." Zena said. "He and his friends where the worst troublemakers at Hogwarts in their day."

"My Mum won't mind." Lily said.

"And if my parents even bother…" Sarah let the sentence hang.

The other three grinned.

Everybody watched the ceiling eagerly Wednesday morning for Merlin to swoop down to the next victim. They were not disappointed.

Eyes widened as the red envelope landed in the middle of the table, between James, Sirius, Zach, and Danny.

The four looked at each other, but good naturedly opened the envelope.

"HELLO POTTER, POTTER, WEASLEY, AND LONGBOTTOM!!!" Lily's voice boomed. "OR SHOULD I SAY, _DOGGIE, SCRUFFY, SHORTY, AND FRECKLES_??? (BY THE WAY SCRUFFY, _BRUSH YOUR HAIR_) WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU CALL YOURSELVES PRANKSTERS, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK UP A GOOD PRANK TO GO WITH THIS!!! (SIGH) I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAUGHT BETTER!!! _SHAME ON YOU_!!! MAY YOU TURN PURPLE WITH GREEN POLKA DOTS UNTIL YOU HAVE REDEEMED YOURSELVES IN DETENTION!!!

True to the letter, the boys skin became purple with green polka dots.

"Oh man, now we have to get detention to get rid of these." James complained, not sounding very upset about it.

"This is horrible. We have to actually get in _trouble_." Sirius picked up on James's sarcasm.

"What ever shall we do?" James said.

Giggles rippled through the hall at these pronouncements. James grinned and muttered something incoherent to Sirius. The evil grin that spread across Sirius's face began to worry the girls.

They did not get detention that time, though they did lose ten points from Gryffindor. Perhaps McGonagall was just tired of trying to think up new detentions. That was what Heather thought.

Eager cheers greeted the four girls as the entered the hall the next morning. James, Sirius, Zach, and Danny were still polka dotted.

"I'm worried." Sarah whispered to Lily. "If they haven't gotten into trouble yet they must be planning something really big."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but I'm still worried."

"Oh, come on Silver…" Lily smiled. "It can't be that bad." She said encouragingly.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Sarah replied.

Lily didn't answer.

For the last time, Merlin swooped down with a scarlet letter. This time, he placed it right in front of Dumbledore.

The hall watched with bated breath as Dumbledore opened it.

"ATTENTION HOGWARTS STUDENTS!!!" This time, the voice of Zena echoed through the hall. "WE HAVE OFFICIALLY DECLARED TODAY THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!!! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, DEAL WITH IT!!! THE MORNING ENTERTAINMENT WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY: _SILVER'S GANG_ OF GRYFFINDOR (IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY)!!! OH, AND NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE _GREEN DOESN'T SUIT YOU_!!!"

A fountain of green goo splashed out all over the hall. Nobody escaped getting at least a little on them, not even the members of "Silver's Gang" escaped. In fact, the four of them were probably splattered the most because they were trying to be covered. The goo sank in to everything it touched, staining it green. By the time it was finished squirting, almost all the Gryffindors were completely green, and Dumbledore was chuckling heartily, his silver beard completely green.

"Malfoy, Weasley… oh you know who you are. Get up here!!!" McGonagall yelled.

The four completely green girls scrambled up to the staff table. It had taken all their packages of WWW (Weasley Wizard Wheezes) Seven-Washings, Staining Green Goo, but it had been worth it.

"Detention you four. And fifty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall sighed. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered to herself. "You'll report here to me tonight." She addressed the girls again. "You'll be cleaning up this mess."

"Whatever." Sarah said, shrugging.

"Silver's Gang???" Sarah asked Zena that night as they scrubbed the floor. "Since when are we 'Silver's Gang'?"

"Well…" Zena said. "You're kind of the leader, if you haven't noticed. So it's only right that we're Silver's Gang. Besides…" She grinned. "You're the only one who has a nickname so far."

"But, do the others agree?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to…"

"It was Heather's idea." Zena said quietly. "She really admires you, though she'll never admit it."

"Oh." Sarah whispered. "But, what is there to admire about me?"

"Are you crazy???" Zena stared at her. "You're the best in the class when it comes to charms, you and Lily." She began.

"But I'm not the best at anything else."

"You always come up with really good pranks…" Zena continued.

"You always figure out how to make them work." Sarah pointed out. "And Heather comes up with some pretty good ones to. So does Lily."

"Yes, but you figure out when, where, and how they should be done." Zena argued. "And you're really brave, and nice, and smart, and you always seem to know what to do." She finished.

"It may seem like it, but I don't." Sarah said. "I just act like I do."

"But don't you see, that's what makes you a good leader. You act like you know what to do, and you accept the consequences. You're not afraid to be punished for your actions." Zena said.

"Miss Lupin, Miss Malfoy, no talking." McGonagall interrupted. Sarah didn't mind. She had a lot to think about.

AN: Did you like the howlers? This was a fun chapter to write, because I got to be very random. Remember to review.


	7. Holiday Cheer

Ppp6130: Thanks for emailing me. Sorry about that. I'll see if I can get it to accept anonymous reviews. As for your question (I'll also include who had which child for all with the last name Weasley):

Fred is married to Angelina Johnson. Their child is Heather. They have a younger son.

George is married to Alicia Spinnet. Their child is Zach.

Ginny is married to Neville.

Ron is married to Luna Lovegood. Their child is Kathy, and they have a younger son and daughter.

Bill is married to Fleur. Their child is Venitia, and they have a son who graduated from Hogwarts the year before.

Percy is not married yet.

Charlie is married to an OC, and has one child at Hogwarts already that we haven't met yet.

Lupin is married to an OC. She's also a werewolf. Her name is Kanisssa.

If you have any other questions put them in your review.

Chapter 7: Holiday Cheer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_The common room seems so empty._ Sarah thought to herself. It was the first day of the Christmas break. She had immediately raised her hand when McGonagall asked who would be staying for the holidays. She soon found that, of all the Gryffindor first years, only she, Lily, and the Potter twins were staying. _It could be worse._ She thought.

There was nothing to do. Lily had detention for setting off fireworks in the hall, and Sarah certainly wasn't going to go looking for the Potter boys. There wasn't any open hostility, but they still didn't seem to trust her. She didn't mind. She had taken Lily's view on things, and decided that they were idiots. She had to admit though, that the singing Howler they had sent to the Slytherins to get rid of the polka dots had been funny.

She needed something to amuse her, without getting her into trouble. She had decided that she was going to take a little break from detention. The only problem was, everything interesting led to detention. She would explore the castle, but she didn't want to get caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

She mentally hit herself for stupidity. She had an invisibility cloak. She could explore all she liked and not get caught.

Sarah soon discovered that Hogwarts was bigger, and had more secret passages, then she would be able to remember. She sighed. What she needed was a good map of Hogwarts. But there wasn't one.

_I'll just have to make one then._ She thought. _I wanted something to do, and now I have it._

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. Sarah was awakened by a pillow hitting her on the head. "Wake up." Lily said, giggling. "Are you going to sleep through Christmas?"

"Is there a good reason why I shouldn't?" Sarah said yawning.

"Well, if you're going to, then I'll steal your presents." Lily said.

"Go ahead. I should warn you, I'm not going to be getting any." Sarah said sleepily.

"Oh really?" Lily asked. "Then the pile at the foot of your bed must be addressed to you by mistake."

"What?" Sarah said, jumping out of bed. "I have _presents_?" Sure enough, a small pile of brightly wrapped packages lay at the foot of her bed. "Who in their right mind would send me presents?" She asked.

"Well…" Lily mused. "Would you consider me, Heather, and Zena in our right minds?"

"No. That's why I'm wondering why I have more than three." Sarah answered.

"Oh, I think one of them is from my parents." Lily said. "I wrote to them, and told them all about you. They said you sounded like a nice person. Mum says that we'll definitely take you in if your family disowns you."

"Okay, that accounts for four of these…" Sarah said. "But who sent the rest."

"Open them and find out." Lily suggested.

Lily had given Sarah a set of books called The Song of the Lioness Quartet. "I think you might like those." Lily said. "They're about a girl who dresses as a boy so that she can become a knight. They're by an American author who I enjoy."

"Thanks." Sarah said. "I needed a good book."

"Well, now you have four." Lily answered. "Thanks for the fireworks, by the way."

"Well, you seem so attached to them." Sarah said. Lily was known for her love of setting off fireworks in the halls, so Sarah had gotten her an entire WWW boxed set to replenish her stocks. Zena's present to Sarah was a book of complex charms. Heather had gotten everyone WWW joke kits.

"Oh…" Lily said as Sarah held up the odd contraption that Lily's parents had sent her. "That's a CD player. I don't think Mum and Dad know that electric things don't work in Hogwarts, but I think there's a spell we can use…" She trailed off. "Is there anything else in the package?"

"Just these round shiny things." Sarah answered.

"CDs. Lets see what she got you." Lily peeked at the "Ceedees" that were in the package. "Great. She got you some Beatles stuff. They're pretty good."

"What are 'Ceedees'?" Sarah asked. "And what do you mean, beetles stuff?"

"I'll tell you later." Lily said. "Right now, I want to finish opening my presents."

"Good idea." Sarah said.

"My ideas are always good." Sarah rolled her eyes. Lily grinned.

One of the presents was from Remus Lupin, Zena's father. He sent Sarah a book on Animagi and becoming Animagi. "I wonder why he thought we might be interested in this?" Lily said as she read the card. Sarah shrugged.

Another present was from Heather's father and uncle. They gave her a coupon for a discount to their store.

There was a present from her family, a pair of very holey socks. Sarah decided that they would be used in some prank or another.

The last present was anonymous. As she opened it, a sort of explosion took place, and the room suddenly began to fill up with water.

"Oh no." Sarah whispered as she recognized what it was. A swamp now covered the dormitory floor, and was threatening to flood the hallway.

"I'll give you three guesses on who sent that one." Lily said. "The first two don't count."

"Lets see…" Sarah made a show of thinking about it. "How about, Potter, Potter, and… both Potters."

"Right all three times." Lily said.

"Wow. That was a lucky guess." Sarah said sarcastically. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily asked. "Did the joke kits Heather sent us include some of these?"

"I think so." Sarah said. "I'll check."

"See if there's directions for getting rid of it." Lily said.

"Right." Sarah muttered as she looked. "Okay, getting rid of the swamp. Aha, here it is." She flourished her wand. "_Finite._" She muttered, twirling it three times, then making a star in the swamp.

The swamp shrank back to nothing, leaving everything clean and dry.

"Thank you Heather." Lily said to the ceiling.

"Well, that's all my presents." Sarah said. "Now, tell me about Ceedees and the beetles."

Sirius and James sat giggling in their dormitory at the thought of how the girls were reacting to their "present".

"They'll be stuck there forever." Sirius said. "You know how girls are about getting dirty."

"Yeah. They'll have to wait until McGonagall comes up to check on them." James agreed.

"You know, we should finish opening our presents." Sirius said. "We haven't opened dad's yet."

"Why did he only send one for the two of us?" James asked as they picked up the oddly light present.

"Dunno." Sirius answered. "Maybe there's something really cool in here."

"Yeah." James said.

The two boys tore open the letter attached to the package. It read:

Dear Sirius and James,

I know that I sent only one present for the two of you, but it has two things in it, and they should make up for any anger you might have towards me. For the smaller one, tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" when you want it to show you something. To wipe it clean, say, "Mischief managed." It can do more than that, but you'll have to discover it's other secrets for yourself. Even I don't know all it can do. You're grandfather, my godfather (Your namesakes) and their friends made it.

The larger present has been passed through the family for a while. You ought to find it useful since you seem to be getting yourself into all sorts of trouble. You two take after your namesakes a lot.

Hope you have fun. Use these well.

Dad 

"Wonder what it is." James said as he finished reading.

"Well, we aren't going to find out by staring at the letter." Sirius said. He began to rip open the package.

As soon as Sirius saw what was in the package, he groaned and flopped to the floor. "And Dad had me all worked up to. A cloak and an old piece of paper? What a joke."

James couldn't see what was so great about them either, but he went over to the piece of paper, tapped it, and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Whoa." James whispered as he saw what happened. "Siri, come look at this."

"I hate it when you call me Siri." Sirius replied. "And what's so special about it?"

"Why don't you look?" James said, thrusting it into Sirius's hands.

Sirius was about to make a scathing reply when his eyes fell on the piece of paper, now the Marauder's Map. "Damn." He muttered. "Dad never told me he had something like this."

"And we're named after two of the people who made it." James said.

"Yeah." Sirius tore his eyes from the map. "But what's with the cloak?"

"Why don't you try putting it on?" James suggested.

Sirius looked at him. "Why don't you try it?" He asked.

"I did the map." James said.

"Alright." Sirius muttered. He got up and put the cloak on. "What?" He asked when James stared.

"Look down." James answered. Sirius jumped when he discovered that his body was gone.

"What the…"

"It's and invisibility cloak." James said. "I didn't know Dad had one of these."

"Me neither." Sirius said. Suddenly he began to smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked James.

"Does it have something to do with a girls dormitory and blackmail?" James replied.

"Yep." Sirius said, grinning wickedly.

Lily and Sarah were halfway down the stairs from the girls' dormitory when the steps suddenly turned into a slippery ramp. Smiling knowingly, they slid down, but when they reached the bottom, nobody was in sight.

"That's odd." Sarah said. "I was sure that we were going to find the Potter twins here trying to sneak up to find out how well their prank worked."

"So was I." Lily said. "I was hoping to admonish them for being so stupid as to believe that we didn't know how to get rid of a WWW swamp."

"Maybe they ran off as soon as the stairs transformed." Sarah said.

"Maybe." Lily agreed. "Well, they now know they can't get up there." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah." The two friends exited the common room, chatting about CD's and Muggle bands.

Underneath the invisibility cloak, the Potter twins swore.

The looks on the Potter twins' faces as they came down to breakfast made the day even better for Sarah and Lily. They giggled all through the meal, making the boys squirm with their talk of how the founders enchanted the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Finally getting fed up as they played outside, Sirius threw as snowball at Sarah. This started a long snowball fight of the girls versus the boys, which ended in everyone being thoroughly soaked, and nobody was sure of the victor.

_All in all…_ Sarah thought as she sat by the fire, drying off, toasting anything edible she could get her hands on, and insulting Sirius and James whenever she got a chance. _It was a beautiful Christmas._

AN: All I have to say is remember to review.


	8. Wolfsbane

Techy El Nerd: Now that you mention it, yes Snape was a bit stupid. I'm just not good at keeping the canon characters in character. As for the stairs to the dorms, did Ron's parents tell him about the stairs to the girls' dormitory? I think it's just something everyone finds out for themselves.

Laura Granger: Thanks. That's quite a compliment.

Chapter 8: Wolfsbane

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hey, take a look at this." Zena pointed to an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was the morning of the first day of school after the Christmas holiday.

"What?" Heather and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Muggle Born Witch, Campaigns for Rights of Half-breeds." Zena read. "Tara Silintha, creater and head of the Anti-Prejudice Association (APA), a society for muggle borns, werewolves, and other outcast's of society, has recently launched a campaign for the rights of half-breeds. If the move goes through, it will greatly increase the freedom, living conditions, and job opportunities given to half humans."

"'I believe that our prejudice's against our fellow wizards are what aided the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' Silintha says. 'If we wish to prevent calamity such as his, we must ban together, Muggle born, half-blood, and half-breed alike.'" Heather read over Zena's shoulder.

"She didn't say pure-bloods as well." Sarah muttered.

"I'm sure she meant pure-bloods too." Heather said.

"Yeah." Sarah shrugged. "I was just noting that she didn't refer to them."

"She sounds like a sensible woman." Lily said. "I hope she succeeds."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"We'd better get down to potions." Heather said. "We don't want to give Snape and excuse to dock house points."

"Today, we will be mixing a memory potion." Snape announced to the class. "At the end of the class, each of you will be testing it on yourselves. The instructions are on the board, and your ingredients are laid out beside you. You will… What is it Miss Lupin?" He sneered. Zena's hand had shot up in the air as soon as she had seen all the ingredients.

"Please sir. I'm allergic to Wolfsbane." She said.

"Too bad." Snape said. "You will be tying it anyway. Now…"

"But sir." Zena interrupted. "It's not a minor allergy. I'm extremely allergic to Wolfsbane. I get very sick with just a little bit. In the amounts we're speaking of here, there's a chance it could kill me."

"Miss Lupin, ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me with irrelevant chatter. You will brew the potion and test it, even if I have to force it down your throat. I don't want to hear anymore excuses or lies." Snape snapped.

Zena's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey." Sarah said standing up. "That's not fair. You could kill her, and you're still going to make her drink it."

"Detention Malfoy." Snape said. "Sit down."

"NO!!!" Sarah yelled. "You are not going to force her to drink that potion."

"SIT DOWN MISS MALFOY!!!" Snape yelled. "A weeks worth of detention and twenty points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher. If she is allergic, then you may take her to the hospital wing after class. Now sit down before I take fifty points from Gryffindor."

Sarah did not sit. She stood, glaring at Snape. "I don't care. I'm not going to let you poison her."

"Me neither." Lily stood up beside Sarah. Heather stood as well.

"Deten…" Snape stopped.

The Potter boys had just risen as well, and walked over to stand behind Zena's seat. Danny and Zach soon followed. All around the room, Gryffindors were standing, glaring at Snape. Bernared Hagrid walked up, and towered over the professor.

"You let her be." He growled.

Snape scowled. "Detention all of you." He said, glaring at Sarah. "SIT!!! NOW!!!"

Everyone looked to Sarah to see what she would do. Sarah grabbed Zena, hauled her up, picked up her stuff, and walked out of the class.

Like sheep, the rest of the Gryffindors followed suit, leaving Snape and the Slytherins staring in shock.

Sarah led them through the hallways and up the stairs. It was only as they turned into the hallway in front of the Transfiguration classroom that anyone realized where they were going.

Sirius stopped, and grabbed Sarah. "Are you crazy?" He hissed. "You'll get us all in trouble."

"We're already in trouble." Sarah pointed out.

"But, we don't need more." Sirius said.

"For some reason, I don't think that this is going to get us more." Sarah answered. She wrenched her arm from Sirius's grasp. "If you don't mind." She said calmly. She marched forward and into the classroom.

McGonagall was teaching a group of Hufflepuffs. Everyone froze in shock as the procession of Gryffindors, headed by Silver's gang and the Potter twins, strode in.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"We need to talk to you professor." Sarah stated.

"You are interrupting a class." McGonagall pointed out. "In fact, I believe you should be in class as well Miss Malfoy. I hope you have a good reason for this."

"We do." Sarah, Lily, Heather, and the Potter twins all chorused.

McGonagall sighed. "Continue with the lesson." She said to her students. "I'll try to handle this quickly." She lead the Gryffindors into the hallway. "Now…" She turned to Sarah and pointed at her. "Explain."

"We were down in potions and we were going to make a memory potion…" Sarah began. "Snape said that we would all have to test ours at the end of class."

McGonagall frowned. "Professor Snape." She corrected. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Lupin, would it?"

"Yes." Sarah said. "Zena told him that she was allergic to Wolfsbane, and that it could kill her to have to try the potion. Snape said that it was to bad and she would have to try it anyway, so…"

"I see." McGonagall interrupted. "You were quite right in coming to me. You all are released until your next class. Go to the common room. I shall deal with this."

"Thank you Professor." Sarah said, a bit relieved. Even she hadn't been entirely sure that this would work.

McGonagall graced them all with a rare smile. "You are welcome Miss Malfoy." She nodded to the Gryffindors. "Five points to each of you for standing up for each other, and ten points to Miss Malfoy for understanding how to deal with this. You may go."

All twelve Gryffindors cheered.

"Wow. Sixty points to Gryffindor in one go." Heather said back in the common room.

"Sixty-five." Lily corrected her. "Remember, Sarah got ten."

"Yeah." Heather agreed. "Do you think we'll still have detention?" She asked, her face falling as she thought about it.

"Doubt it." James said from behind them. The girls jumped as he spoke. They didn't know he had been listening. "Though I thought you were used to detention by now."

"Only when we earn it." Lily said coldly. She didn't like James at all.

"Hey," James spoke to Sarah, ignoring Lily. "You know, we've decided you may not be as bad as most Malfoys."

"Thanks ever so." Sarah muttered dryly.

"Just thought you'd like to know." He said casually.

"Actually, I couldn't care less about what you think." Sarah said. "You're not exactly high on the list of people who's opinions matter to me."

"Look, Malfoy," Sirius, who had been listening, came over. "We were just trying to say that you're at least starting to bring yourself out of the shame your family has…" He didn't get any further. Sarah stood up and slapped him. Glaring at the two of them, she stalked up the stairs to her dormitory. The rest of her friends followed.

"Smooth Sirius." James said sarcastically. "Really smooth."

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, rubbing his cheek. "I was telling the truth."

James sighed. "Never mind." He said.

"What?" Sirius asked as James left.

Nobody was surprised at all when McGonagall told the Gryffindor 1st years that they would not be getting detention for the incident. It was supposed to be hushed up, but word got around anyway. A rumor that Snape was on probation began to circulate, though Sarah, Lily, Zena, and Heather saw no evidence of this in class. Snape, however, had added Sarah to his list of targets.

Sarah didn't mind. She and the rest of Silver's Gang hit him with a prank at least once a week, and the Potter gang hit him just as much. In fact, because nobody could tell which group played which prank, they got away with it a lot of the time. Some of the students started a rather successful betting pool on who played which prank. The groups both got 10% of the profits made for telling the answer. They of course used these earnings to buy more materials for pranks.

"Whoever would have thought pranking would be so profitable." Heather commented to Zena one day after collecting their dues.

The Potters, and Lily were still not exactly friendly towards each other, but there was a sort of truce between them. Heather and Zena were very good friends Zach and Danny, and there was a not hostile, if not exactly friendly, relationship between Zach, Danny and Lily. Sarah, however, was still and outcast to all members of the opposite gang, though all of them but Sirius had slackened off on their tormenting. Sarah shrugged, and bore it, usually giving as good as she got.

"Today, we will be starting to study Dark Creatures." Professor Winters said one day in May. "Since this is a rather long unit of study, I will be dividing you up into pairs and assigning a creature for you to study. You will become an expert on that creature, and in two weeks, you will be giving a report. This is so there is at least two people in the class that will know about all the creatures we will study, so they will be able to help you." She stared around. "Any questions?"

Zena raised her hand. "Yes Miss Lupin?"

"What creatures are we studying?" Zena asked.

"Boggarts, Kappas, Grindylows, Vampires, Werewovles, and Red Caps." Winters said promptly. "Any other questions?"

There was a murmur of negativity.

"Very well than." Winters got out a list. "Here are your partners and your creatures. Zachary Weasley and James Potter will be doing Boggarts." Zach and James moved their desks together, grinning, and began to whisper.

"Kathy Weasley and Hannah Weasley will be doing Kappas." The cousins shrugged and moved over to each other.

"Zena Lupin and Bernard Hagrid will be doing Grindylows. Lillian Wright and…" Sarah crossed her fingers under the table. "…Daniel Longbottom will be doing Vampires." Both Sarah and Lily looked disappointed at this announcement.

"Sarah Malfoy and…" Sarah desperately hoped it wasn't Sirius. "Sirius Potter will be doing Werewolves." Both groaned, then glared at each other.

"And Harrison Podmore and Ophelia Phillips will be doing Red Caps." Winters rolled up the scroll of parchment. "There will be not partner switching, and no creature changing. If you have any questions, ask me after class."

Sarah gave Lily one desperate look, then went to sit by Sirius.

AN: I just want to make one thing perfectly clear; Zena being allergic to Wolfsbane is not related to her being a Werewolf. It's a natural allergy. Why else would Remus send them a book on becoming animagi if Zena could just take the Wolfsbane potion then?

Snape's probably a bit OOC in this chapter, but I needed him to be. I'm sorry. And for all future OOC incidents, I'm sorry.

Review.


	9. The Lunar Eclipse

Stellarsiren: Thanks for the review.

Risi: Like I said, I'm sorry for having Snape OOC. I know he wouldn't be that mean. I'm really sorry. But Snape is a very complex character, so he's very hard to write convincingly. And yes, Sirius and James do need a howler. Badly. But they're not going to be getting one any time soon regretfully. As for the Snape/Granger subplot, I'll think about it, but I don't think it will work. I'm trying to keep the canon characters in character as much as possible, and Snape/Granger just doesn't seem to work in my mind. But, I'm not entirely in control of the story, so anything's possible.

Antoniaeast: Perhaps history is repeating itself. I'm not quite sure. I'm trying to make Lily Wright not so much like Lily Evans, but James Potter II isn't exactly like James Potter I. We'll just have to see what happens. I will tell you that there will probably not be any romance until at least the third year though.

Shu Zen: Don't kill me for this, but Harry's wife is an OC. I just couldn't see a canon character that fit the part. Her name is Corinne, and she's two years older than Harry.

Chapter 9: The Lunar Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sarah slammed the book she had been reading. For an hour, they had been ignoring each other as much as possible, but it had to stop. Sirius looked up.

"Look," Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm just as happy about this situation as you are, but we're not going to get anything done if we just read our books while sitting as far away from each other as the table will allow. We need to work together." Sarah sighed. "I'm not asking for you to like me, I just want to be able to talk semi civilly while we're doing this."

Sirius blinked at her, as if he was still processing the information. "Fine." He said, and went back to his book.

Sarah gritted her teeth. "That means, taking notes and sharing all the information you discover." She said.

"Well, as of yet I have discovered that Strider the Ranger is actually the heir to the throne of Middle Earth, but he doesn't want to be." Sirius said cheekily.

Sarah nearly screamed. She tore Sirius's copy of The Lord of the Rings away from him and held it over her head.

"Hey, give that back." Sirius whined. "I was at a good part."

"Not until you get some work done." Sarah said.

Sarah distinctly heard the words "Evil", and "Malfoy", muttered under Sirius's breath as he picked up the first of the books on werewolves and began to read. Sarah grinned, and put the book in her school bag. She'd give it back to him after they finished with the project. Besides, she had been trying to get her hands on a copy of The Lord of the Rings for a while. The book seemed to always be checked out.

Not much had changed except for the fact that they were now taking notes, and every so often one would tell and interesting fact to the other.

"You know that werewolves always change at the full moon right?" Sirius asked in a patronizing tone.

"Everyone knows that." Sarah said coolly.

"Bet you didn't know that on a lunar eclipse, they don't." Sirius said.

"Hmm…" Sarah muttered.

"You know, there's a lunar eclipse of the full moon tomorrow." Sirius said thoughtfully. "I wonder what it looks like."

Sarah acted as though she could care less, but secretly she was itching to tell her friends so that they could see it.

After and hour the two of them decided to call it quits. Sirius stood up and held out his hand.

"What?" Sarah asked, looking at it.

"My book." He reminded her.

"I'll give it back when we're finished with the project." Sarah said. "Two weeks isn't that long to wait is it?" Smiling sweetly at Sirius, she walked out of the library.

Sirius did scream in frustration.

"Quite Mr. Potter." Madame Pince said.

Sarah was still grinning when she reached the common room. She hurried over to where her friends were sitting to tell them what happened.

After Lily and Heather had stopped laughing, Zena asked Sarah whether or not she was going to give the book back.

"I will." She answered. "When I'm done with it. Now…" She leaned forward conspiratorially. "This will come as a complete shock, but Potter actually said something worth mentioning."

The other gasped in mock horror.

"I know." Sarah said shaking her head. "What is the world coming to? Next thing you know, he'll be speaking intelligently."

"What did he say?" Heather asked.

"There's a lunar eclipse of the full moon tomorrow." Sarah answered eagerly.

Both Zena and Heather stiffened.

"Won't that be interesting to see?" Sarah asked.

"Cool." Lily said, not noticing her other two friends discomfort. "Why did he mention that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it may have been because he had just found out that werewolves don't change during a lunar eclipse…" Sarah mused. Zena and Heather both relaxed visibly. "Or, it could have been because he wanted to get us interested so that they could catch us out of bed."

"Is there actually a lunar eclipse tomorrow?" Zena asked.

"I checked. Yes, there actually is." Sarah said.

"Well, if they were trying to catch us out of bed, they have a surprise coming." Heather said, getting into the spirit of things.

"Aren't invisibility cloaks wonderful." Lily said dreamily.

Sarah didn't say anything. She was staring thoughtfully at Zena. She had not been ignorant of the pale girls' reactions all through the discussion, and an idea was beginning to circulate through her head. Suddenly, she stood up.

"I think I left my transfiguration book in the library." Sarah announced. "I'll be back." She left.

Sarah was a long time in returning from "getting her transfiguration book". She had been looking up something in the library. Everyone was in bed. Quietly, she crept up to her dormitory to wake Heather and Lily.

When the three of them were down in the common room, Sarah began.

"I did some research." She said. "First thing, have you noticed how Zena always disappears at the full moon to 'visit her sick grandmother'?"

Lily frowned. "Now that you mention it…" She trailed off. "Do you think her someone in her family's a werewolf?" She asked eagerly.

"That's what I thought at first, but it doesn't make sense." Sarah answered. "Surely it would be safer for her to stay at school if someone in her family is a werewolf. There's nothing she can do to help them, and if she goes, she's in danger of being bitten."

"Not if they take the wolfsbane potion." Heather said. "Don't you know about it? It's a potion…"

"…That makes a werewolf harmless. Yes, I know." Sarah finished for her. "But still, what good can she do?"

"Then why…" Lily's eyes widened. "You don't think that _she's_a werewolf."

"But she could just take the wolfsbane potion and…" Heather trailed off.

"But Zena's allergic to wolfsbane." Sarah reminded her. "You can stop pretending not to believe it. I can tell that you already know the truth."

Heather sighed. "Please, don't give up on her." She whispered.

"Give up on her? Because of something she can't help?" Sarah asked. "Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"But… What can we do?" Lily asked.

"You wondered why her dad sent us that book on animagi for Christmas." Sarah said. "Werewolves are only dangerous to _humans_. So if we become animals…" She trailed off, and let it sink in.

"We can keep her company." Heather finished for her in wonder. "Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it'll work." Sarah said. "Now, why don't we keep the animagi part a secret until we succeed, then we can surprise her." She said to the other two. They nodded excitedly.

Even though it was a lunar eclipse, Zena was still tense as they went out the next night. She kept glancing nervously out the windows as they tiptoed through the hallways under the cloak. This was not helping the others, as four under the cloak was a tight fit. It was lucky that they were small, but they knew that in a few years, this kind of venture would not be possible.

They got outside. Zena was still shivering nervously as they walked across the grounds.

"Relax Zena." Lily said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to change." Sarah said.

That brought Zena to a dead stop. The others smashed into her, and the four of them became tangled in the cloak.

"Ouch." Heather muttered. "You could have given us warning Silver."

"Sorry." Sarah said. "Zena…" She turned to the other girl.

"How… How did you know?" She asked shakily. "Did Heather…?"

"No. I figured it out myself and told Lily." Sarah answered. "Really Zena, we don't mind. It's like me being a Malfoy. We can't help what we are." She put her arm around Zena's shoulder.

"And I'm a muggle born." Lily said. "We're all outcasts in out own ways. We won't throw you out."

Zena began to cry. "You're the best friends anyone could ever have." She said through her sobs.

Sarah blushed. "Naw. We just understand you." She muttered, a bit embarrassed.

The stars shone down on the members of Silvers' Gang as they vowed that no matter what happened, they would always be friends.

Becoming animagi posed a larger problem then they expected. "Look at this." Heather nearly yelled to the other two. "We have to brew a potion, perform charms, do transfiguration, all sorts of stuff. We don't even know a quarter of the things required. It'll take us years to do this."

"Then we have to start now." Sarah said mildly.

"But none of us are really good a transfiguration, and we need to be _really_ good at it to pull this off." Heather pointed out.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Sarah made a face. "If worst comes to worst, I will actually ask the Potter boys for help. But that's only as a last resort." She added quickly.

"Well…" Lily looked at the potion recipe. "Why don't we start be figuring out where in the world we're going to get some of these ingredients?"

"They're up to something." Sirius said to James one day as he watched Lily, Sarah, and Heather talking in the hall.

"Of course they're up to something." James said. "They're Silver's Gang. What do you expect?"

"No, I mean they're up to something big." Sirius answered.

"You're just sore because Malfoy won't give you back your book." James said, rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not." Sirius said indignantly. "Those three are up to something big. I can feel it in my bones."

"Sirius," James began patiently. "Even if they are up to something, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is." Sirius said.

"What?"

"We can find out what they're up to." Sirius said triumphantly.

"How?"

"I'm still working on that part." Sirius said, deflating. "I haven't quite worked out the details yet."

James sighed. "Does it really matter that much?"

"Yes." Sirius said positively. "If we find out what they're up to, we can ruin it." He explained.

"You have a point there." James said thoughtfully. "Lets talk to the others about it."

AN: One word: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (oh, and did you like the thing with the LOTR book?)


	10. Prankster Rules

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. We've been having a lot of computer trouble, specifically, internet trouble. In other words, I could write, but I couldn't get on. Also, my schedule has been a lot more hectic. I know this sounds like whining, but I've been doing so much, that I've been forgetting to write. So, thank you for being patient. I'll try to get at least one chapter up a week, but sometimes I just won't be able to manage it. Sorry.

I have three chapters to show for it though.

Chapter 10: Prankster Rules

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would be a published book, and I would be relaxing in the mansion that I bought from the sales of it.

Sarah learned a lot from her project with Sirius. First and foremost, she learned that she couldn't stand being near him for more than a minute, let alone hours, and he felt exactly the same way about her. Their "Study Sessions" always ended in fights.

"What happened this time?" Lily asked Sarah as she came into the common room, her face covered in red boils. The stories of what happened between Sarah and Sirius had become nightly entertainment for everyone.

"Where's the Dog?" Heather asked, noticing that Sirius wasn't just behind Sarah.

"He's probably still down on the third floor." Sarah said smiling. "He won't make it up here for a while."

"What did you do to him?" Lily said.

"You'll see." Sarah said. "Now, anyone have any idea how to get these spots off?" The other three girls shook their heads. "No?" Sarah sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go down to the hospital wing then."

"Tell you what…" Danny, who had been sitting nearby, listening, said. "I know the countercurse to that. You give me Sirius's copy of The Lord of the Rings, and I'll get them off you."

Sarah hesitated. "I dunno. I don't want to give it back to him just yet."

Danny grinned. "Who said anything about giving it back to him? I want to read it myself."

All four girls looked at him in surprise. "Okay." Sarah said finally. "I've finished with it anyways. I'll go get it." She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Just as Sarah returned, the portrait hole opened, and in hopped Sirius. It seemed that his legs were stuck together. He actually made it halfway across the common room before tripping over somebody's book bag, and falling flat on his face.

Everyone in the common room burst into laugher, including Danny (Zach and James were off somewhere, presumably studying). Sirius glared around at them. His gaze was particularly ferocious when it landed on the members of Silver's Gang.

Sarah stifled a giggle, and hid the book behind her back so that Sirius wouldn't see it. She walked cautiously across the common room to her friends and Danny. Sirius's glaring eyes followed her.

"What did you do to him?" Heather asked through her giggles.

"Leglocker curse." Sarah said. Danny stood up, trying to hide his amusement, and performed the countercurse on Sirius. He sprang up at once, and walked up the stairs to his dormitory, totally humiliated.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Zena said as he left.

"Don't." Sarah and Lily said together.

"But that was pretty mean." Zena said worriedly.

"He deserves it." Sarah muttered.

"I'm going to reserve my judgment for some other time." Danny said. "Right now, do you have the book?"

"Yeah." Sarah said. "Here." She handed it to Danny.

"Thanks. _Acnearum_." He said, flicking his wand at Sarah's face. The boils swelled, burst, and then shrank into nothingness.

"That hurt." Sarah muttered.

"I know." Danny said. "I was one of the first targets that Sirius tried that curse on."

"Ouch." Sarah winced.

"Yeah. Good night." He smiled at them all, and walked up to his dormitory. The four watched him go.

"He's not bad." Sarah said, after a moment.

"I know." Lily said smiling. "I keep thanking my lucky stars that out of all of the idiots, I got him."

"Rub it in why don't you." Sarah muttered.

"I motion that we take him off the idiots list." Heather said.

"Motion seconded." Zena put in.

"All in favor of taking Danniel Longbottom off the idiots list and naming him an honorary member?" Sarah asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Motion passed. Danny is now an honorary member of Silver's Gang. Who's going to inform him?"

"I will." Said Lily. "He is my partner for the Dada project."

"Dada?" Zena asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. First letter of every word except 'the'." Lily explained.

"Oh. That's pretty clever." Sarah said.

"Danny thought it up." Lily informed them.

"When did he graduate from Longbottom to Danny?" Zena asked.

"When he became an honorary member of the gang." Sarah answered.

"That's another thing. Why did he skip the 'ordinary person' step? Why did he go strait to being an honorary member?"

"Because he's a prankster." Sarah answered. "And a good one. A prankster can't just be an ordinary person."

"I didn't realize the rules of status were so complex." Zena said dryly.

"Oh, but they are. After 'honorary member' is 'real member', but that only happens when the person has proven themselves worthy. And it takes quite a feat to raise someone from 'beyond hope' to merely 'idiot'. And, of course, first names don't come in until 'ordinary person', and then, only for Gryffindors." Sarah said solemnly, making everyone else giggle.

"Maybe we should write the rules down." Lily suggested through her laughter.

"Good idea." Sarah said. "I'll get some parchment."

"How about we just add it to that notebook we're making the map of Hogwarts in." Zena said.

"Right. I'll go get it." Heather said. She ran upstairs and came back with a black journal. "We need a name for this thing."

"Why? What's the point?" Zena asked.

"No point at all. That's what makes it fun." Sarah answered. "How about…" She mused for a while. "The Pranksters Bible."

"No. The idiots (and Danny) might have one of those. We need something more original." Lily said.

"Something to do with our name." Heather added.

"The Silver Log." Zena suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Lily said. "But it doesn't quite fit the name."

"Easily fixed." Sarah said. She pulled out her wand, and tapped the book once, muttering a few words. The cover of the book became silver, with black letters reading "THE SILVER LOG" on the front.

"Too flashy." Lily said. "Everyone will know what it is."

"That's the point." Sarah said. "Then they'll be extremely curious as to what it is."

"And they'll read it, and find out all our secrets." Lily pointed out.

"Not if we charm it correctly." Sarah said mischievously.

"Oh." Enlightenment spread across Lily's face. "I see."

"It'll take forever to figure out how to do it." Sarah said. "But it'll be worth it."

The next day, Sarah was extremely bored in History of Magic. She took out The Silver Log, and began to flip through it, looking at everything they had written in it. The partially finished map on the first page caught her attention for a little while, but she already had it memorized. The rules of status where slightly more interesting, but it's hard to become interested in something you yourself wrote. Sighing, she began to doodle on a blank page.

Then and idea struck her. She began to write furiously on the page she was doodling on. To the casual eye, it looked as though she was taking notes. What she was in fact doing, was adding a new purpose to The Silver Log.

OK. This is Silver writing. I just had an idea. I'm getting bored in History of Magic, so I thought that this log can serve as a boredom reliever. Here's how. Each person gets to have the log for a day. They can express their thoughts, ideas, frustrations, or simple draw. The next day, they give it to the next person. This way, at least once every four days, whoever has the log won't be bored, and we can express plans for pranks, and anything else. It'll be fun. What do you guys think?

She closed the book, and surreptitiously passed it to Lily. When she got it back, it read:

Lily: Sounds interesting.

_Zena: I'm in._

_Heather: Where do you come up with these ideas? Just kidding. If it works to relieve the boredom of HoM, I'm all for it._

Sarah smiled.

By the end of that day, the log entry looked like this:

Silver: OK then. Since it's my idea, I'll go first. I'll give to Lily next, then Zena, then Heather (I'm going by the order you three wrote in it).

_Ok, for someone in the way future who picks this up in a museum dedicated to us, and would like to know a bit more about us, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Sarah Quentin Malfoy, also known as Silver to my friends, though I have no idea why. They say it's because of my looks, but I just don't understand it.  I have silver blonde hair, silver gray eyes, and pale skin. Do you think I fit the nickname?_

_Anyway, I like wolves, chocolate, The Lord of the Rings, The Song of the Lioness quartet (by the way Lily, did that author write anything else about Tortall), some muggle music (like The Beatles), charms, playing pranks, and my friends. I don't like my family. They're all such bloody gits. They… whoa, getting into a rant there. Calm down Silver. Calm down._

_Right, where was I? Oh yeah. I don't like the Potter boys, and all the other idiots who are too numerous to name._

_Hmm, maybe we should set a page limit on this thing. I'm filling up a lot here. How about, three pages, front and back._

_Ok, that's all for HoM._

_Transfiguration: AAAAAHHHH!!!! I HATE THIS CLASS!!! Those stupid idiot Potters, showing off all the time. Just because they happen to be good at transfiguration doesn't mean they have to rub it in. Well, maybe I deserve it, because I'm always being mean to them in charms…_

_What am I saying? Am I going crazy? Those boys are idiots through and through. The only good thing about them is that their father was Harry Potter, and that's not anything._

_I wish McGonagall wouldn't praise Sirius so much about transfiguring a beetle into a button. That boy's head is so big I can't believe he isn't falling over from the weight of it. James isn't so bad compared to him. I think he should be moved off the idiots list. It's too good for him. He deserves to be on the 'beyond hope' list. Take a vote. All in favor of moving Sirius down, sign here. I'll update the lists next time this comes around to me._

_I'm out of space. Lily's turn._

By the end of the week, Sirius had been moved to the 'beyond hope' list, they had discovered that Heather didn't like peanut butter, they had planned out twelve mad pranks that they couldn't play yet because they didn't know the right spells, and they had made up the Silver Anthem, their personal theme song. It was sung to the tune of, The Song That Never Ends, and it went like this:

_If you're in need of a good joke,_

_To make you hated by all folk,_

_Then you can, come and talk to us,_

_We know just way to do,_

_And when we're done_

_We'll glue your jaw_

_So that you cannot chew._

_We can make all the teachers scream._

_It's so fun to see them turn green._

_When they give, us detention and they_

_Take house points away_

_We earn them all_

_Right back for you in_

_Our enduring way._

_We are creative and we're smart._

_It's so hard to keep us all apart._

_We are the best of friends and that's_

_What we will always be._

_There never is_

_Just one of us_

_Without the other three._

_And so if Filch should come our way,_

_We all can keep him just at bay._

_And if you're feeling glum and sad_

_And in a gloom you've sank,_

_We'll come a make_

_You so amused_

_With one hilarious prank_

_This is the song that never ends…_

It went on with the verses of The Song That Never Ends until is faded out. It became very popular to sing just when the boys were rounding the corner near them. It annoyed Sirius so much, that he attempted to make up a song in retaliation.

The last thing they discovered by the end of the week was that Sirius had no talent for rhyming.

AN: Well. What did you think? Did you like it? The thing with passing around the book is something that me and my friends actually do. It's quite funny to see what people write in it. We're all insane though, so it may not work for everyone. Also, the ranking system is somewhat based on my own private ranking system (for boys only).

Wow. Sirius is becoming quite the protagonist, and Sarah isn't really much better. When did that happen? What happened to Serpen? He was supposed to be the big mean egotistical Slytherin pureblood. Another example of how I am in no way in control of this fic.

First year is _supposed_ to be coming to an end pretty soon here (though this could just be a false alarm since we all know how I'm not really in control of this fic), so hang in there all you wonderful people who like my fic. And for all of you who review, I love you guys. You keep me going (hint for all of you who don't review).

By the way, the next chapter focuses mostly on Sirius. You've been warned.


	11. A Sirius Chapter

Chapter 11: A Sirius Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything? You know the drill.

Sirius scowled at the canopy of his four-poster bed. _@#%$ing Malfoy bitch._ He thought._ She pretends to be a Gryffindor, she struts around Gryffindor tower like she owns the place, she pretends to be a prankster, she "befriends" Heather and Zena and the muggle born so that she looks good, even though we all know she's gonna dump them soon, she shows off in charms _(he conveniently forgot how much he always showed off in transfiguration)_, she acts like a bloody know-it-all when it comes to werewolves, she curses me and humiliates me in front of everyone, and she has the nerve to STEAL MY COPY OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!! _He did have a valid point on the last one, but that didn't really measure up to how cruel he could be to her.

He was working himself up into a frenzy. _WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS??? She doesn't deserve to lick a Hufflepuff's shoes, much less a Gryffindor's._ Sirius stood up, fuming, and began to pace the room, muttering to himself. His face was bright red with anger, and was rapidly becoming purple. He could see Sarah, laughing at him, in his minds eye. He gripped his wand. He was going to go back down to that common room, and curse the smirk off her face, and take the consequences.

Sirius stormed down the stairs and into the common room, only to find that Sarah had gone up to bed. He let out a scream of rage, and ran over to the table she had been sitting at, as if she was still there, only invisible.

Something caught his eye. It was a book, lying forgotten on the table. The title read Alanna, The First Adventure in flowing letters. Another heading named it Book 1 of The Song of the Lioness Quartet. Sirius picked it up in feverish hope. If only it belonged to Sarah, and not to another member of Silver's Gang.

He was in luck. On the inside of the cover was Sarah's handwriting, proclaiming that the book belonged to her, and if it was lost, here was how to find her. He grinned. He had his revenge.

Sirius lurked in the common room early in the morning, just waiting for Sarah to come out. James, Danny, and Zach sent him a few curious looks, but left him alone. They knew that this was the best thing to do when he had that look on his face, the look that suggested that he was up to no good.

Sarah was late coming down that morning. It was a weekend, so she slept in. Sirius watched her as she came down the stairs, still yawning. He followed her as she exited the portrait hole. She ignored him at first, but after going down five corridors with him still following, she became impatient.

"Why are you stalking me?" She asked him as he turned a corner, and found her waiting there.

"Well, that's nice. I can't even walk down to breakfast without you suspecting me of something." He muttered.

"So, you usually take the route past the girls bathroom to get to breakfast?" She asked sarcastically. "And you usually stop just outside of the girls bathroom for about the time it takes a girl to use it?"

"I'm not stalking you." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He was trying to look cool and confident, but as he was only twelve (his birthday had been a week ago) he didn't quite manage it.

"Riiiiiiiight," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "So why are you following me?"

"Maybe I just felt like taking this route to get to breakfast this morning."

Sarah just looked at him.

"And maybe I just happened to stop in front of the girls bathroom." He continued.

"Suuurrre," She stared at him calmly. "What nasty trick have you got up your sleeve this time?"

"Guess," He said, smirking.

"You're probably the one who took my copy of The Song of the Lioness," She said, sighing. "I was loaning it to Heather you know."

Sirius was a bit annoyed that she had got it right. He had wanted to tease her about it for a while. She smiled a bit as she saw thing.

Sirius frowned. "Too bad for her. Her loss for being your friend."

"So now it's not just me. Now it's my friends too," Her voice took on a tone of menace.

"If they can't see what they're doing by being your friend, they deserve what's coming to them," Sirius said.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Are you insulting my friends?" She asked.

"More importantly, are you insulting Silver?" Lily's voice came from behind them. "Because if you are…"

Sirius scowled. This little encounter wasn't going the way he had intended. "Never mind." He muttered as he began to leave.

"Wait a second…" Sarah called after him. "What about my copy of Alanna: The First Adventure?"

"Where's my copy of The Lord of the Rings?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have it." Sarah answered.

"Yeah right."

"No really, she doesn't." Lily said. "Danny has it."

"WHAT???" Sirius yelled.

"Danny has it." Lily repeated.

"He's had it for a few weeks I think." Sarah added.

"You're lying." He said.

"Nope." Sarah and Lily said together.

"My copy of Alanna please." Sarah said, holding out her hand expectantly.

"You expect me to just give it to you?" He asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "And, may I remind you, there are two of us, and one of you."

"I'll give it back to you if you give me the second book." Sirius said.

Sarah and Lily both stared at him, mouths hanging open.

"What?" He asked them.

"Umm…" Sarah stared at him. "Okay. I'll loan you the other three if you promise to give them back in good condition."

"Right. I'll go get it." He said, and walked off.

As he rounded the corner, he heard Lily mutter to Sarah. "Why are you trusting him?" He stopped. He was wondering about the answer to this himself.

"Well, he does have good taste in books, if nothing else." Sarah answered. "And he doesn't seem the type to burn them or anything."

"True…" Lily said. "But, I didn't think you would ever let him borrow anything from you."

"He's never asked before." Sarah said.

"But, ordinarily when two people hate each other, they don't loan books to each other."

"My dear flower, when have I ever acted in a ordinary manner?" Sarah asked.

"Umm…" At this point, Sirius lost interest in the conversation, and walked off.

"DANNIEL LONGBOTTOM!!!" Danny, Zach, and James heard Sirius's voice from the doorway to the great hall.

"Uh oh." Zach teased. "Looks like someone's mad at you Danny."

"Wonder why." James said.

"Hmm…" Danny frowned. "Is Malfoy in here?"

"Which one? Albino or Snake?" James asked.

"Sarah." Danny answered.

"Albino," James said. "No. Why?"

"That explains it." Danny said.

"Explains what?" Zach asked. "What the heck is going on?"

"DANNY!!!" Sirius was at their part of the table. "I spend _WEEKS_ trying to figure out how to get my book back from Miss Malfoy, and I find out YOU'VE HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME!!!"

"Sarah told you," Danny said mildly.

"Well, it certainly wasn't _you _who told me." Sirius growled. "May I please HAVE IT BACK???"

"Sure." Danny said casually. "I'm finished with it."

James and Zach chuckled at the furious look on Sirius's face. Glaring at the three of them, he stormed off, choosing a seat as far away as possible from his supposed friends.

He began to plot how he would get back at his friend as he ate his breakfast. The problem was, Danny was the one who usually figured out how to make the pranks work. Sirius was good at thinking them up, but they usually had gaping holes in them. James and Zach probably wouldn't help him, which meant one thing…

If he was going to get help, he would have to ask a member of Silver's gang.

It was then that he noticed that his determination to be as far away from James, Zach, and Danny as possible had positioned him very close to the rival group of troublemakers. In fact, he had been sitting right next to Heather, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, Heather," Sirius muttered as he nudged her.

Heather jumped. She hadn't noticed that it was Sirius sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Eating breakfast," Sirius answered. "What else?"

"Obviously." Sarah drawled from behind him. She and Lily had finally arrived at breakfast. "Would you mind moving? You're in my seat."

"Just as a reminder, your seat is over there," Lily added, pointing towards the other end of the Gryffindor table. "Next to Danny."

"Not today." Sirius muttered.

"Why not?" Zena asked.

"I told him what happened to his book." Lily answered for him.

"Ah. That would explain it," Zena said.

"Wow, you must be pretty angry to have come over here," Heather noted.

"Yeah. I want revenge." Sirius told them.

"And…" Sarah said. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Ineedyourhelp." Sirius muttered.

"Speak up. We can't hear you." Sarah said.

"I need your help." Sirius nearly shouted.

"_Our_ help?" Lily asked. "Is the great Sirius humbling himself by asking a _Malfoy_ and her friends for help?"

Sirius scowled. "Well, you're the only other people who can help me."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Anyone in this hall _could_ help you." She pointed out. "We're the only ones who _might_ help you."

"Whatever." Sirius muttered.

"So, what's in it for us?" Heather asked.

Sirius had to think about this. "I…" He hesitated. "I promise to stop calling Malfoy Alibino." He offered.

"And…" Lily prompted.

"And I…" Once again he thought about it. "I'll owe you one."

"Hmm…" Lily mused. "How about this: We'll help you, but in return you will owe us one time when you will help us with something to the best of your ability, to be called upon anytime we wish. Whatever this thing is, you will keep it completely secret and tell no one, no matter how illegal it is. And you'll stop calling Silver Albino." She added as an afterthought.

"No matter how illegal it is? What are you guys up to?" Sirius asked. They all just smiled mysteriously at him. "That's a rather unfair trade." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, you don't have to stop calling me Albino." Sarah said.

"That's better." Sirius said. "We have a deal." He held out his hand to Sarah. She took it and shook it tentatively.

"Right." Sirius said. "Let's start planning. Oh right…" He took something out of his robes. "I think I'm supposed to give this to you." He handed the book to Heather.

That night, as Heather sat down and opened the book to start reading, a sort of explosion happened. When the smoke clear, Heather discovered that her nose had become a mouse.

Sirius had never promised that he wouldn't hex the books.

AN: Hmm… Is Sirius beginning to crack? Are we going to see the end of the battle of the girls and the boys? Or is this just temporary peace?

Well, on thing we do know, Danny is in for it. With Silver's Gang _and_ Sirius working together, something interesting is bound to happen.


	12. Sirius's Revenge

Chapter 12: Sirius's Revenge

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"So, why do we want Sirius to owe us a favor?" Heather asked the next day. She had managed to get her nose back, though it still had a faint layer of fuzz.

"First of all, it's just plain handy." Lily explained. "He does have some good ideas, as you've noticed, and he's really good at transfiguration. Second of all…" She lowered her voice. "We might need help for the animagus thing, so this is just in case."

"Personally, I didn't think he'd agree." Heather said. "The whole thing was very heavily in our favor."

"I was pretty sure he would. He's a curious guy, and we practically told him that we were up to something. That's good incentive." Lily explained.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Heather said thoughtfully.

Lily looked out across the hall to where Sirius sat. "Come on. When is he going to give us the signal?"

"Not during breakfast." Sarah answered. "It's too public. Be patient."

Danny was on his way to lunch when he saw something odd out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he found Sirius had fallen behind, and was waving his wand. Silver sparks were coming out, and they were forming the shape of a dog.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked him, letting James and Zach continue on to lunch.

"Oh, nothing." Sirius said innocently.

"Yeah right." Danny said. He examined the sparkling dog. "What is this? Some sort of signal?"

"Good guess." Sarah said from behind them.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Zena yelled.

"Sorry about this Danny." Lily said. "But we just couldn't resist."

"Doggie asked so nicely." Heather added.

"And besides…" Sarah trailed off. "It's just such a wonderful plan." She said, and evil grin plastering itself on her face.

Danny's face couldn't move, but his eyes looked very alarmed.

"Where's Danny?" Zach suddenly asked James.

"Dunno. Where's Sirius?" James answered.

"I don't kno… Oh, wait a second." Zach said as something clicked in his mind. "Do you think Sirius has figured out his revenge already?"

"That was fast." James said. "Well, we should be having some entertainment today."

"Poor Danny." Zach said as the two of them walked into the Great Hall.

Neither Danny, Sirius, or any of the members of Silvers' Gang showed up at lunch. "If it's taking this long, it must be pretty bad." Zach muttered to James. James simply nodded in agreement.

The next class that day was Charms. As James and Zach sat down, there was still no sign of Sirius or Danny. Thirty seconds before the bell rang Sirius walked in, grinning evilly. Behind him, the four members of Silvers' Gang were escorting a very embarrassed Danny into class.

The room burst into laughter. Danny was in a bright red dress that clashed horribly with his hair. One his feet were green high heels. His hair had been bunched into two pigtails just above his ears, and secured with green ribbons. The best part was his face. It had been done up with bright red lipstick, very pink blush, eyeliner, green eyeshadow, and blue mascara.

Even Granger had a hard time hiding a smile. "Potter, Weasly…" She sighed. "Potter and the members of Silvers' Gang. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention each. If you can add, that's fifty points from Gryffindor. Longbottom, you are excused to get that rubbish off you."

"It won't come off." Zena said before Danny could move.

"What was that Lupin?"

"It won't come off. None of that is coming off until nine tonight." Zena said brightly. "We used a sticking charm. And the makeup is guaranteed to last nine hours."

"Really?" Granger asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Granger sighed. "Make that two detentions and twenty points each. Sit down Longbottom."

"Revenge is sweet." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up." Danny muttered. It was the last class of the day, and he was hoping to bolt to Gryffindor tower before any nasty Slytherins saw him.

"What? Is your pride hurt?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Just shut up." Sirius smirked. Danny scowled in return.

"Don't you think you over did it a bit?" James told Sirius.

"No." Sirius said. "He had my book for TWO WEEKS and he didn't even tell me. And it wasn't just any book you know. It was THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!!!!!!"

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who took it in the first place, and furthermore, she had it just as long as I did, if not longer." Danny pointed out.

"Well…" Sirius smiled. "She's a cruel Malfoy, so she can't be expected to know better. But you're _supposed _to be one of my BEST FRIENDS!!!" He emphasized the last words. "You're _supposed _to know better."

"Alright. I'm sorry." Danny said. "But still…"

"I have to agree with Sirius." Lily said from behind them. "You should have known better."

"Now wait a minute…" Danny said to her. "Weren't you guys supposed to be on my side? Aren't I and 'honorary member' of Silver's gang?"

"If someone came up and asked you to help them prank Zachary or James, would you refuse?" Zena asked.

"Umm… Well…" Danny couldn't find a very good argument against that.

"Exactly our point." Lily finished.

"Yeah, but isn't Sirius you're worst enemy?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Sarah said cheerily. "That title belongs to my brothers."

Danny gave up. It was useless trying to argue.

The end of the year came quickly after that. There were numerous incidents that led to Gryffindor losing house points courtesy of Silver's Gang and the Boys. In the end, Ravenclaw won the house cup, and Gryffindor graciously accepted their status as last place. Of course, the troublemakers' end-of-the-year singing howler earned quite a bit of applause.

Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling as the clapping died down. "I thought we had seen the worst of troublemakers with the Marauders of long ago. I was proven wrong by the Weasly twins. But this group outdoes the rest by far. To an interesting year…" He raised his glass in a toast, and smiled at the Gryffindor table. "I hope to see you all again."

"Well… that was a fun year." Heather said cheerily on the train back to London.

"Yeah," Sarah muttered distantly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Aren't you glad to be going home?"

Sarah stared at her. "Are you crazy? With a family like mine?"

"Oh…" Lily reflected on this for a bit. "I know. I formally invite you to come over to my house any time you please." She said.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

"Of course she does." Zena said. "I'd invite you over, but you wouldn't be safe…" She trailed off.

"I just won't come on the full moon." Sarah told her.

"I'd like to have you over, but I don't know what my parents will say." Heather told Sarah. "But, I'll see what I can do."

"What would I do without you guys?"  Sarah asked.

"Aww… you're embarrassing us." Heather told her.

Sarah grinned, and reflected. She had made new friends (and enemies). She had learned a lot. She had a great time. It had been the best year of her life.

She couldn't wait to go back.

AN: THIS IS NOT THE END (of course). This is only the first year. I intend for this fic to go on until they graduate.

Spoilers for the second year:

Someone develops a crush on Sarah. (Yes, people actually can develop crushes at the age of 12. I know, because I did, and I still have a crush on that same guy.) We meet a little Potter girl. More pranks. (This is a given) Sirius actually begins to use his brains. (WHAT???) We get a new DADA teacher. We meet the Lupin family. We meet Lily's family. From the troublemakers, come a Chaser, two Beaters, and a Seeker. 


End file.
